Una melodia, un escalofrío
by Weirdrock
Summary: Nico llega a un grupo de 17 personas, cada uno con personalidades excéntricas, pero sólo una hace mella en su alma. Son pequeños momentos entre ellos, irrisibles, ridículos y armoniosos, los que los obligan a convivir hasta pertenecer uno al mundo del otro.
1. So Strange

**Aclaraciones: En esta historia se encuentran los personajes de las musas y las de Sunshine. Algunas las cambié de género para facilidades de adaptación. También por ello algunos personajes estarán un poco modificados en actitud. Pero todo tiene una razón de ser. Como el fic será céntrico en una pareja, especificaré algunas cosas para que no se pierdan.**

 **Las edades de las musas van de los 17 a los 19 años.**

 **Las de Sunshine, de los 16 a los 18.**

 **Personajes masculinos: Umi, Eri, Nico, Rin, Kanan, Riko, Hanamaru, Chika y Ruby.**

 **Personajes femeninos: Honoka, Kotori, Nozomi, Maki, Hanayo, Mari, Dia, Yoshiko y You.**

 **Todos los capítulos estarán vinculados con una o varias canciones, que si deciden escucharlas, podrán entender parte del sentir de los personajes principales.**

 **NOTA: Todo lo escrito aquí no va con la intención de ofender. Adoro a los personajes.**

 **CANCIÓN: Superhumanoids – So Strange**

 **…**

 **Los personajes de Love Live no son de mi propiedad. Sólo los ocupo para escribir cosas que me dicta mi extraña cabeza.**

 **…**

 **Una melodía, un escalofrío**

 **…**

 **– So Strange –**

 **…**

Sin adornos ni ornamentos. Así de simple. Un pequeño espacio alfombrado en el que las pisadas no eran audibles, paredes descascaradas con pintura color crema, sillas desplegables esparcidas, una pequeña mesa con jugo y unas cuantas galletas. Al frente, había un hueco considerable en el que sólo se hallaba un letrero con la palabra _Bienvenidos_. Al fondo, una de las lámparas fluorescentes parpadeaba.

Escaneó la sala, únicamente estaban presentes dos personas. Dos hombres jóvenes, apenas adultos. Uno tenía el cabello azulado, el otro era rubio. El primero leía un libro y el segundo parecía estar hablando con su compañero. Este último estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas. Se quedó quieto, en la entrada de aquel extraño y triste lugar.

– Me alegra ver que decidiste venir, Nicocchi –alguien le susurró en su oído y sus mejillas ganaron color. O eso creyó, porque seguía pálido–. Vamos, no te quedes afuera.

Posó su mano en su hombro y lo presionó suavemente, dio una vuelta a su alrededor hasta que sus rostros quedaron de frente. O casi, ella era ligeramente más baja que él.

– El que anda leyendo es Umi-kun y el rubio es Ericchi –se hizo a un lado y extendió su brazo a modo de bienvenida–. Siéntate con ellos, son agradables. En un momento regreso.

Y así la vio desaparecer por el pasillo que daba a otras puertas donde, estaba seguro, había otras habitaciones como aquella, igual de tristes, igual de vacías. Suspiró. Nunca se le había facilitado el socializar. Entró y se sentó cerca de aquellas dos personas, una fila atrás. Pudo escuchar la plática unilateral que mantenía el rubio con su compañero.

– Ne, Umi, ¿cuándo dejaras de ser tan apático conmigo? –vio como recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del otro–. No deberías traer libros aquí, se supone venimos a socializar.

El otro chico pareció no haberlo escuchado. _¿Será sordo?_ Pensó.

– Aparte, creo que tenemos un nuevo compañero –en ese momento, el rubio pasó su cabeza del hombro al respaldo de la silla, lo que le permitió dar un vistazo al pelinegro que se había acercado a ellos. Le sonrió.

El peliazul cerró su libro y girando levemente, lo miró de soslayo. _No, no es sordo_.

Se escucharon otras voces cerca y pronto los tres vieron entrar a un chico con dos chicas a su lado. Él, un joven de buena complexión, de cabello largo azulado y agarrado en una coleta. Ellas, una rubia con busto prominente y una pelinegra que en cuanto vio al rubio, se separó del brazo de su compañero.

– ¡Kanan-kun es mío! –chilló la rubia.

Una risa nerviosa por parte del chico. La pelinegra se acercó a los otros dos que estaban sentados y saludó con una reverencia.

– Umi-san, E-Eri-san –se sonrojó y salió corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigos que se habían sentado hasta el otro extremo.

– Esa chica se muere por ti, Eri –guardó el libro y le dedicó una mirada severa a su compañero–. Deberías decirle que tienes novia.

– ¿Y ocultar lo nuestro? –volvió a recargar su cabeza en el hombro del peliazul.

Vio como el otro chico se estremeció y se paraba violentamente.

– Me desquicias, Eri –y con ello se encaminaba a otra silla, lejos del rubio.

El llamado Eri suspiró divertido y moviendo las ruedas con sus manos, se posicionó a la par de la fila del pelinegro. Le hizo una seña con la mano, para que se acercara. Y así lo hizo.

– Él me ama, lo sé.

Nico lo miró en silencio, sentado, esperando pacientemente a que Nozomi regresara; y como si la hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, la pelimorada hizo una aparición triunfal con aquella gracia tan intrínseca de su ser. Tras de ella venían otras pocas personas. Algunos saludaban a sus dos compañeros que estaban desde antes con él, pero nadie se acercaba en su totalidad. Otros iban directamente al área de la comida y empezaban con su acometido. Escuchaba mucho parloteo y veía muy poco orden en aquella comunidad.

Su amiga le sonrió desde la distancia. Él le respondió con el mismo gesto. _¿Qué se supone es esto?_ No lo recordaba, pero Nozomi le había dicho que era algo como un grupo de aceptación y adaptación social. Algo bastante fútil para ella, quien parecía no derrumbarse.

Por aquella puerta seguían entrando personas, tan variadas y distintas físicamente que se sorprendió de lo numeroso que era el grupo. Cuando superaron la docena, escuchó que aplaudían y vio a su amiga de pie en el centro.

– ¡Chicos! –llamó. Empezó a disminuir el barullo– ¡Chicos! –Ahora eran meros susurros.

Esperó un momento para que la gente se calmara y tomara asiento. Así fue como pudo escanear el área, en realidad no eran muchos, pero más de 15 sí que eran.

– Hoy es un día especial –continuó la pelimorada, caminó por el espacio sobrante–. Como se habrán dado cuenta, hoy tenemos un nuevo integrante.

 _¿Nuevo integrante?_ Pensó el pelinegro. Realmente no conocía a nadie, así que no podría asegurar a quien se refería Nozomi. Sin embargo, notó que varios ojos estaban sobre él. Tragó saliva.

– Y como es costumbre, tenemos que presentarnos para que se sienta con la confianza de hablar con nosotros –se detuvo, miró a diestra y siniestra– Y bien, mis pequeños alelís, ¿quién quiere comenzar?

– ¡¿Por qué no lo haces tú?! –se escuchó un grito proveniente del fondo. Después varios susurros de asentimiento.

– Bien, me parece buena idea, considerando que el nuevo integrante es mi amigo –carraspeó, recuperó la compostura y volvió a sonreír–. Bueno, ya todos saben que soy Nozomi y que soy, junto con Ericchi –señaló al rubio–, la que inició con este pequeño grupo.

El pelinegro volvió su rostro a su compañero, él miraba sonriente a la pelimorada. Y regresó su vista a Nozomi, quien seguía hablando. Aún no comprendía de qué se trataba todo aquello.

– Y pues –soltó una dulce risa, lo que causó un efecto tranquilizador en todos–, tengo un problema con los pechos.

Nico abrió los ojos, no porque fuera ajeno a la situación –muchas veces fue testigo de ello, con las amigas que compartían desde la secundaria, o para su mala suerte, con las pocas novias que él llegó a tener–, sino por la manera tan abierta en que lo admitía. ¿Qué si Nozomi era lesbiana? No, claro que no. Sólo le gustaba acosar sexualmente a sus compañeras. Nada más.

– Yo soy Mari –de repente se levantó la rubia que había llegado con el peliazul y la chica que parecía morirse por Eri– y también me encantan los pechos, las bromas de mal gusto y la adrenalina de casi morir al manejar, _¡Shiny!_

Se sentó con gracia y todos aplaudieron. Nico se le quedó mirando extrañado, empezaba a creer que aquello era un mal sueño. De repente se levantó otra persona, alguien del fondo. Un hombre pelinaranja, con rasgos felinos.

– Me llamo Rin y tengo… –de repente levantó el rostro y miró severamente a la luz que parpadeaba, cerca de la lámpara volaba una mosca– ¡Ya lo veras, nya!

Se abalanzó al insecto volador, atrapándolo, para sorpresa del pelinegro, con sus manos. Después, para su disgusto, se la llevó a la boca.

– Todos somos conscientes de que Rin-kun tiene déficit de atención e hiperactividad –un asentimiento colectivo–. ¿Alguien más?, debemos pasar todos, chicos.

Con sus ojos rubís vio a un chico castaño levantarse, se veía más joven que el resto y con una voz fuerte y clara, pero con un acento extraño, comentó ser un comedor compulsivo y tenerle miedo al progreso tecnológico. Nico se ladeó un poco para quedar cerca del oído del rubio que estaba sentado a su lado en la silla de ruedas.

– Oye –lo primero que salió de sus labios desde que había llegado ahí.

– Oigo –se acercó a él, ladeando su cuerpo para quedar considerablemente cerca y poder escuchar con claridad.

– ¿Qué diantres es este lugar? –susurró mientras escuchaba como el peliazul, Umi Sonoda, se presentaba y admitía tener problemas para controlar su ira.

– Es un grupo de aceptación y adaptación –susurró igualmente, mientras eran testigos de cómo otro chico se presentaba y decía tener un gusto desmedido por las mandarinas.

– ¿Todos tienen algo? –Carraspeó, intentando no ser ofensivo–. Ya sabes, ¿un problema mental o fetiche?

– No –se giró, sus rostros quedaron demasiado cerca para gusto del pelinegro, el cual retrocedió–. Algunos tienen cosas realmente serias, somos una familia.

Se quedó callado, observándolo, mientras una chica castaña, con anteojos, se presentaba como Hanayo y admitía haber sufrido acoso y ser comedora compulsiva. El rubio volvió a sonreírle.

– Yo soy Yohane.

– ¡Eres Yoshiko!

– ¡Que es Yohane! –La chica se alteró y dio un fuerte pisotón mientras se tensaba– Mis pequeños demonios saben que soy Yohane, el ángel caído. Y sólo Yoshiko piensa que tengo trastorno de identidad disociativo.

Volvían a aplaudir, la chica vestida totalmente de negro y con una pluma en la cabeza, hizo una postura extraña y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia regresó a su asiento.

– Lo curioso es –escuchó a Eri hablar y se acercó a él– que Yohane y Yoshiko son la misma persona.

– ¿Tú qué tienes? –preguntó, volviendo la vista al frente para escuchar la presentación de la chica amante del pan.

– Nada –le dijo con total seriedad, pero mirando a Nozomi, agregó–. Según ella, soy un bailarín frustrado.

Nico sintió pesado el cuerpo, observó la silla de ruedas y luego a su amiga. Eso era demasiado, incluso para ella. Miró al rubio a los ojos, con una mezcla de culpabilidad y melancolía.

– A esto no le hagas mucho caso –dio unas palmaditas a los bordes de la silla–, es cómoda.

Hubo un momento de silencio en donde escuchó a un tal Kanan confesar no ser capaz de ser monógamo y a otra chica ser una niega todo.

– Ericchi, levanta tu lindo trasero y ven aquí –habló Nozomi.

El rubio sonrió derrotado, mirando a Nico, que empezaba a fruncir el ceño. Se encogió de hombros y haciendo uso de sus dos manos, se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde se encontraba la pelimorada.

– ¡Pero qué carajos! –profirió el pelinegro, mirando al rubio y luego a la silla en varias ocasiones.

– _¡It's a Joke!_

– No te sientas mal, amigo –el chico de las mandarinas se había acercado a él y le había dado unas palmaditas en el hombro–. Es la broma que usan Eri-san y Nozomi-san para aligerar el ambiente.

Él se quedó ahí, quieto, azorado por la extraña mezcla de personalidades que parecían divertirse en aquel triste y mediocre lugar. No podía concebir la idea de que en tan poco tiempo, Nozomi hubiera hecho una vida totalmente distinta a la que disfrutaban cuando iban a la preparatoria. Desde que _aquello_ sucedió, sus caminos se habían visto irremediablemente separados.

Suspiró, mientras los demás seguían presentándose. Ahora estaba un pelirrojo hablando de su miedo a los perros; algo bastante ridículo a diferencia de todos los demás casos que había escuchado. Una peligris, demasiado celosa, amante de la natación y de la sensación de asfixia. Y un chico, uno que se veía demasiado joven, hablando de su inseguridad y sus delirios de paranoia.

 _¿Qué más falta?_

Eri seguía enfrente, a lado de la pelimorada. La chica pelinegra, que ahora sabía se llamaba Dia, miraba reconcentrada la escena y a cada movimiento que insinuara más cercanía, sus cejas se juntaban otro poco.

– Kotori-chan, mi pequeña flor de alelí –Nozomi miró directamente a la chica que se había sentado cerca de Umi–. Ven aquí con papá y mamá. _Onegai._

La chica se levantó nerviosamente. Nico observó cómo Eri regresaba a su lado y le dedicaba la más amplia sonrisa que le habían regalado ese día. _Sí que tienen un sentido del humor muy malo_ , pensó para sí.

– ¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo, Nozomi-chan? –preguntó la peligris.

– Todos lo han hecho –la tomó de los hombros y le dio unas palmaditas a modo de consuelo.

– Yo soy Kotori Minami y… –volvió el rostro a la pelimorada, quien le sonrió– me gusta la ropa –un ligero codazo por parte de la mayor–. Eh… me gusta la ropa en los hombres –otro codazo más efusivo– M-me gusta vestir hombres… con ropa llamativa.

Todos volvieron a aplaudir. Nico miró a la peligris y alzó una ceja. No le veía nada de raro a su argumento. No hasta que Eri se acercó a su oído y le confesó en voz muy baja: _le gusta vestir hombres con ropa de mujer, hasta hacerlos irreconocibles._ Entonces su boca se abrió y sólo sacó un suave "oh" de ella.

Las presentaciones habían acabado, sólo faltaba él. Y por alguna razón, le aterraba ser bastante ordinario.

– ¿Entonces que tienes tú? –insistió.

– ¿Yo? –Preguntó el rubio, volvió su vista al frente, viendo a Nozomi y luego girando el rostro, vislumbró a su amigo peliazul– Soy ruso y soy bisexual.

 _Oh._

– Nicocchi, ven aquí adelante conmigo.

Todos los presentes posaron sus ojos en el pelinegro. Se puso de pie con lentitud y caminó laxo hasta donde se encontraba la pelimorada. Él podía escuchar los susurros y murmullos, pero seguramente el cabello lacio, el aspecto desaliñado, la sudadera rosa y el pantalón de mezclilla negra, no daban mucho de qué hablar.

– ¿Puedes presentarte? –le preguntó su amiga, con una de esas sonrisas que siempre le obligaban a decir que sí.

– Mi nombre es Nico Yazawa –hubo un extraño murmullo de reconocimiento, observó cómo se miraban unos a otros–. Soy amigo de la infancia de Nozomi y… pues… me gustan los dulces.

Una risa tímida por parte de algunos, pudo escuchar que en algún punto le llamaron _el famoso Nicocchi_. Seguramente Nozomi había hablado de él en algún momento. Su amiga empezó a reírse y lo abrazó por la espalda.

– Bueno, debido al proceso de pérdida que vive Nicocchi en este momento, cambiaremos un poco la temática de la actividad de hoy y formaremos parejas –algunos chillidos de alegría, otros de inconformidad–. Pero los haremos al azar. Iré llamando a unos cuantos para que escojan un papelito.

El pelinegro volvió a sentarse en su lugar. Aquel rubio seguía en la silla de ruedas, muy alegre y cómodo, jugando a ir y venir suavemente. Parecía un niño pequeño, un infante siendo asaltado por dos miradas duras y frías, un peliazul al fondo y la pelinegra del otro extremo, a quien llamaron para recoger su papelito. La misma chica a quien vio acercarse con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. De cerca delimitó sus rasgos, la fina cara, aquel lunar y los ojos verdes. Era linda.

– E-Eri-san, me tocó estar con usted –le mostró el papel y el rubio le sonrió.

– No me hables de usted, Dia –se puso de pie, se despidió de Nico con un movimiento de su mano y se alejaron de ahí.

El pelinegro siguió sentado, observando en silencio todos aquellos nuevos rostros, las expresiones de disgusto, alegría o neutralidad, dependiendo la persona que le tocara. Abrazos, besos, reverencias. Era un vaivén entre lo formal e informal, entre lo ordinario y extraordinario. Vio a Nozomi acercarse a él con una divina sonrisa.

– Nicocchi, toma un papel.

– Pero sólo quedamos tú y yo.

– Faltan dos personas aparte de nosotros.

La miró directo a sus esmeraldas brillantes y alegres. Vio la bolsa de plástico con dos papelitos en su interior, metió la mano y sacó uno. Lo desdobló y leyó: _Maki_. No recordaba que alguien llamado Maki se presentara. Su amiga sonrió al leer su correspondiente papelito y con la mirada le pidió que esperara mientras iba a avisarle a su pareja que aguardara un momento. Escuchó el grito de ambas mujeres, la rubia y la pelimorada, Mari y Nozomi. Y ella regresó sobre sus pasos y sin palabra de por medio le pidió que la acompañara.

Salieron de la sala y anduvieron por el largo pasillo de paredes con papel amarillento y macilento, adornado con puertas de madera húmeda. El suelo era de concreto y retumbaban sus pasos, los de ella.

– Nozomi –le llamó–. ¿Qué es Eri de ti?

Ella se detuvo, pero no volvió el rostro, ni tampoco se giró. Así mismo, Nico se detuvo y no se movió. No tenía la intención de encararla.

– ¿Por qué?

– Parece que no le caes bien a Dia –comentó.

– Por supuesto que no –reanudó la marcha, soltó una pequeña risa–. ¿A quién le agrada la pareja de la persona que te gusta?

Nico lo hubiera jurado, y seguiría firme ante su declaración: Nozomi se había sonrojado.

Le siguió desde atrás, en silencio. Algunas personas pasaban por el estrecho pasillo y tenían que hacerse a un lado para que pudieran pasar ambos. La gente se veía triste, pero esperanzada. Algo bastante común. Algo real.

– Seguramente Maki está afuera. A veces no entra, pero siempre viene –comentó de repente–. Cuando puede.

Estaban por llegar al exterior cuando se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a él. Le tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y pegó su frente a la suya. Y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo:

– Quiero que seas cuidadoso con ella, ¿vale? –lo miró sin parpadear, hasta que el chico asintió levemente con la cabeza–. Sé que eres terco, pero ella es… especial. Sólo sé paciente. Espérame aquí.

La vio salir. Movido por alguna extraña sensación en el pecho, se acercó para ser capaz de oír o descubrir algo. Y en silencio, con su calmo respirar de único ruido, se quedó pegado a aquellas desoladas paredes, a la espera de un hallazgo.

– ¡Maki-chan, sabía que estarías aquí!

Escuchó algo parecido a un gruñido.

– Venga, está empezando la actividad. Te tocó estar con alguien especial.

– ¿Riko?

– Sé que te llevas bien con él –empezó a reírse–. Pero esta vez no es él.

– Entonces estoy bien aquí afuera.

– Es Nicocchi, ¿recuerdas que te he hablado de él?

– Sí. Poco me importa.

– Vamos Maki-chan, hazlo por mí.

Un instante oscuro en su imaginación, un largo suspiro lleno de pesadumbre.

Sin darse cuenta, la pelimorada entró y lo descubrió pegado a la pared, como intentando adherirse y desaparecer con ella. Después vio a la otra chica, una pelirroja de ojos violetas, una mirada demasiado fría y un semblante indiferente. El cabello ligeramente alborotado, una sudadera holgada color rojo, una camiseta negra que dejaba al descubierto el tirante de su sostén, un pantalón con dobladillo hasta las espinillas y unos tenis desgastados. Ella olía a cigarro.

– ¿Tú qué miras?

– Maki–chan, él es Nicocchi. Nicocchi, ella es Maki-chan –les sonrió a ambos, les señaló la sala y empezó a caminar sin esperar a que ambos la siguiesen.

En silencio reanudaron el camino. Nico era demasiado consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, manía de observador taciturno. Al entrar a la habitación, notó como están dispuestas las parejas. Pudo ver a Umi decirle a Kanan que no le agradaba. A Eri riendo nerviosamente, invitando a Dia a hablar. A Nozomi susurrarle algo a Mari en el oído. A Yohane –quizá Yoshiko– hablar de un trabajo en la internet con un pelirrojo que se veía bastante elegante. Aquel chico miró a Maki y le sonrió. Ella le devolvió el gesto, de manera casi imperceptible.

 _¿Será su hermano? ¿Algún primo?_

La observó de reojo y ella desvió su rostro para no evidenciar su sonrojo.

Se sentaron en un par de sillas lo bastante lejos de los demás. Maki mirando el ir y venir de la gente, el cómo las parejas se habían dispersado, la manera en la que las botanas y el jugo se terminaban. Él sólo miraba a Nozomi, la forma en que sus labios se curveaban para hacer una sonrisa, el cómo sus ojos se cerraban para completar el gesto. Escuchó una risa a su lado, por un momento había olvidado que estaba acompañado.

– Ella es maravillosa, ¿no?

Volteó a verla ligeramente avergonzado.

– Eso creo –contestó en un murmullo.

– ¿Y tú qué?

– ¿Ah?

– ¿Por qué estás aquí?

– Aún no lo sé –regresó a ver a la pelimorada. Y por alguna razón dirigió su vista a Eri, quien le observaba y con un movimiento de su mano le invitaba a continuar hablando.

– Ahora entiendo porque Nozomi me dijo que te tratara despacito y con pincitas –sonrió socarronamente–. Me ha dicho que era tu única amiga en la secundaria.

Se giró para verla, alzó una ceja y endureció la mirada. Sin embargo, permaneció callado.

– No eres muy bueno socializando –se burló con descaro.

– Pues dudo mucho que tú goces de buena fama en ello –le espetó con un tono neutral.

Ella se giró. Ahora estaban de frente, viéndose el uno al otro. El firme, a la defensiva. Ella dispuesta a morder en cualquier momento.

– Puedo jugar, ¿sabes? –Entrecerró los ojos–, claro que puedo jugar.

– En esta vida no basta jugar –se cruzó de brazos y se relamió los labios. La miró de arriba a abajo–. Hay que hacer algo de provecho.

– Cuando menos estudio.

– Yo también –sonrió–. Y trabajo.

– Es una pena –la ironía se le escurría por los labios–. Al menos no tienes que hacer de chacha.

– Me cuido solo –se encogió de hombros.

– Igual yo –cruzó las piernas–. Y de mi padre.

– Eso no es nada –alejó los argumentos de la chica con la mano–. Yo he criado a 3 personitas.

– Serás precoz.

– Son mis hermanos, pervertida.

– Pues he cuidado de mi padre y he mantenido la casa, aun teniendo un brazo fracturado.

– ¡Por favor! –empezó a reírse.

Fuera del contexto, los demás, si llegaban a dar un vistazo a la escena, pensaban que la plática entre ellos realmente fluía bien.

– No puedes negarlo, ¡te gano siendo miserable! –se levantó la chica.

– No niña, tú no sabes lo que es la agonía –Nico igual se levantó. Se agachó ligeramente para quedar de frente a ella y poder picarle el hombro a modo de reproche.

– A ti no te ha abandonado tu madre, para dejarte con un imbécil que se hace llamar tu padre.

– Mi madre murió.

Silencio. Nico permaneció serio, sin mostrar dolor o algún tipo de sentimiento. Maki lo miraba impasible. Ella suspiró después de un momento incómodo.

– Vale, vale. Podríamos decir que es un empate.

– Ugh, más terca no puedes ser –puso los ojos en blanco a modo de exasperación–. En fin, ¿qué escuchas? –dijo señalando sus propios oídos. Sí, había notado que se los había puesto mientras él observaba a Nozomi.

– Música.

– Vaya genio.

– Pude haber dicho la radio, la hora continua, un audio libro o gemidos. ¿Qué sé yo?

– ¿Quién escucha gemidos en su celular?

– Es un reproductor mp3 –sacó de la bolsa de su sudadera un pequeño aparatito rojo.

– Ahora tiene sentido.

– ¿Verdad?

– ¡No, claro que no!

Ambos empezaron a reírse. Volvieron a sentarse, con la vista hacia los demás.

– Dime algo que valga la pena para compartir mi música contigo –le pidió en voz baja.

– ¿Algo como qué?

– No lo sé. Inténtalo.

– Me gustan los dulces.

– Ya, y a mí los tomates –lo miró de soslayo y negó con la cabeza.

– Ahm… –se llevó una mano a la barbilla–. Me gusta el color rosa.

– Se nota, sabio –se rió y volvió a negar.

– ¿Qué tan personal es esto?

– Muy personal.

– Entonces… –Nico miró al techo, era blanco y tenía algunos bordes amarillentos debido a la humedad–. Desde que iba a la secundaria, hasta finales de la preparatoria, tuve un sueño en el que estuve completamente enfocado. Ser un Idol.

Maki giró lentamente su cuerpo hasta quedar con el torso encarando al chico. Levantó una ceja, cuestionándole su reciente confesión. Nico sólo asintió nerviosamente. La pelirroja soltó un sonido que parecía ser una risa ahogada. Un simple segundo, un único respingo. Se quitó su audífono izquierdo y lo posicionó en el oído izquierdo de él.

Escuchó atentamente, primero las percusiones y algo que parecían ser unas maracas. Una dulce voz femenina, más instrumentos. Todo guiado por un ritmo agridulce, una letra melancólica y una triste armonía.

 _You make me hate_

 _This whole town_

 _When it isn't it is_

La aparición de aquella voz masculina, que era la de su actual sentimiento.

 _Please come back to me_

 _So alone out here_

Y todo regresaba a ella. Y a la triste realidad que no es con ellos.

A modo de venganza, se quedaron en silencio, con la música invadiéndoles los oídos, viendo a los demás interactuar.

Y ellos lo sabían. Claro que lo hacían.

Aquello era un pacto.

 **…**

 **…**

 **N/A:**

 **Hola a todos :3**

 **Sólo quiero aclarar que no hago esto con la intención de ofender. Podría decirse que tengo un sentido del humor medio raro.**

 **Esta idea surgió de una que se unió a otra, y necesitaba sacarla de mi cabeza. Pensaba hacerlo one-shot, pero me di cuenta que iba a quedar monstruosamente largo. Por eso lo dividiré. Contemplo, máximo, unos 6 capítulos.**

 **Sé que pinta raro ahora, pero supongo que será de los fics más dulces que escriba xD en algún punto jajajajaja**

 **Y por si tienen dudas, quizá algunos ya lo sepan, pero soy EliUmi shipper. PERO, esta historia NO lo es. Es NicoMaki con tintes NozoEli y las parejas básicas.**

 **Sin más me despido de ustedes. Y espero les haya gustado, o no desagradado cuando menos XD jajajaja**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, maldiciones, apoyo moral, lo que gusten.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Love Ashtray

**Los personajes de Love Live no son de mi propiedad.**

 **…**

 **– Love Ashtray –**

 **…**

Asomó su cabeza pelinegra por la puerta, sus ojos carmesí viajaron rápidamente por todo el lugar. Ni sillas, ni mesa, ni personas. Vacío. Extrañado, se irguió para mostrar su delgado cuerpo. Tenía la –casi siempre– mala fortuna de ser demasiado puntual. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, preguntándose qué hacer mientras acariciaba su cabello. No le quedaba de otra más que esperar. Y para su buena suerte, la espera fue casi nula, pero el susto que se llevó no valió la pena. Eri había aparecido por su espalda, susurrando su nombre cerca de su oído. No acostumbraba gritar, pero sí que dio un brinco y se alejó del rubio.

– ¿Qué carajos te pasa?

– Es el ferviente deseo de la juventud –explicó el rubio, haciendo una pose dramática con su mano en el pecho.

– ¿Dónde están los demás?

– No son puntuales. Siempre es así –se encogió de hombros y se encaminó a una puerta que estaba al fondo de la habitación–. Regularmente a estas horas sólo te encontrarás con Umi, Nozomi y conmigo –se detuvo y abrió la puerta– ¡Ah! Y a veces con Riko.

Lo vio adentrarse en el obscuro cuarto y salir con unas cuantas sillas plegables. Se acercó con la intención de ayudar, cosa que le agradeció su compañero con una sonrisa.

– Es raro que Umi no haya llegado, siempre es el primero –comentó de repente.

– Parece que Umi te agrada _mucho_.

Escuchó la risa de Eri salir gustosa por su garganta.

– ¡Claro! Es mi mejor amigo –empezó a desplegar sillas para acomodarlas en el espacio–. Así como Nozomi es tu amiga de la infancia, mi amigo de la infancia es Umi.

– ¿De verdad?

– Sí. Tenemos una historia bastante cursi –se acercó al pelinegro y lo detuvo en su quehacer–. Yo era un simple bebé ruso que entraba al kínder con un montón de niños que no hablaban mi idioma. Y en la hora de la comida, no pude pedir nada. Entonces, él se acercó y me ofreció la mitad de su galleta y puso un jugo entre los dos. Así empezó nuestra bella amis-¡auch!

Una mano extendida había caído directamente en la cabeza del rubio, quien se alejó y se llevó ambas manos al lugar de la agresión. Detrás de él apareció el susodicho peliazul, con una expresión tranquila pero severa.

– Deja de contar esa historia sensiblera –espetó con calma–. Eso no pasó en el kínder, sino en la primaria –y viendo a Nico, hizo una reverencia y le sonrió.

– Hey –saludó con la mano.

Vio a Umi desaparecer en la misma habitación donde estaban las sillas. Seguramente ayudaría también. Se acercó a Eri, quien seguía sobándose la cabeza y murmuraba cosas en un idioma que él no entendía, seguramente ruso.

– Oye –susurró cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca para que sólo fuera escuchado por el rubio–. Hablando de hombres, ¿te gusta Umi?

Sus ojos celestes lo miraron con un sentimiento que Nico no supo reconocer, pero ahí estaba la sonrisa misteriosa, a sabiendas de las travesuras que siempre cometía. Arregló su postura y se le acercó peligrosamente, tomándole el rostro con una de sus manos.

– No, él no es de mi tipo –se acercó a un más, inhaló su aroma natural–. Los de mi tipo son... como tú.

– ¡Ericchi, deja de andar de zorro! –y así, como cuando eran pequeños, Nozomi fue en su auxilio.

El nombrado soltó al pelinegro y alzó las manos en señal de rendimiento. Le sonrió con dulzura a la pelimorada y se acercó a ella. Nico miró sorprendido la disposición del cuerpo de su amiga para ser abrazado por Eri y la manera en que se sonrojaba cuando le besó la frente y le susurró algo al oído. Ella empezó a reírse y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro. Pronto los 3 escucharon a Umi gritarle al rubio para que le ayudara con la mesa. Él no se hizo esperar.

– ¡Cuando termines, subes Ericchi, debemos hablar con el dueño! –le gritó desde el lugar en que se encontraba con el pelinegro. El chico asintió alzando un pulgar y sonriéndole.

Nico la miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos esmeraldas que siempre parecían hablarle con medias tintas. Y ella le sonrió, una sonrisa nostálgica que siempre le había servido de disculpa. Le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla y se alejó de él. Se sentía igual que aquella vez que lo rechazó.

Se quedó estático, de pie en el mismo lugar donde Nozomi lo había dejado, pareciendo edecán del grupo, dando la bienvenida a todo aquel que llegara y viendo a Eri correr tras la pelimorada, así como muchas veces él lo había hecho.

Sin embargo, aquel espacio le sirvió de observación resignada. No era el único en aquella situación. La risa melancólica de Hanamaru al hacer mención del ceño fruncido de Dia, se lo decía. La triste mirada de Kotori al ver las reacciones que Umi dirigía a su amiga Honoka, se lo reafirmaba. Empero, aquellos desamores adolescentes no se comparaban a la pérdida que él había experimentado: su madre. No es que fuera presumible, simplemente le servía de consuelo ante las desavenencias. _Él era fuerte._

Aquel día sólo podía quedarse poco tiempo en el grupo, pues debía ir a trabajar. Incluso así, disfrutó de aquella peculiar convivencia con todos. Se rió en compañía de los demás, al ver pasar a unos cuantos al frente para hacer mímica sobre algún tema en particular, elegido al azar en papelitos. Aquella ocasión salió películas.

Cuando le tocó su turno para pasar al frente, pensó en algún filme que pudiera interpretar con el cuerpo sin necesidad de caer en lo ridículo como vio hacer a algunos. Y no le costó tanto, hizo algunos movimientos simulando buscar algo para terminar haciendo una seña con las manos de un pez nadando.

– ¡Buscando a Nemo! –gritó You.

– Que fácil –escuchó que alguien murmuraba.

– Sí, Nicocchi, mejor hazlo de tu película favorita, yo no diré nada –Nozomi le guiñó un ojo desde la distancia.

Se tensó, miró a derecha, luego a izquierda, todos estaban expectantes de su próxima actuación. Detuvo sus ojos ante la reciente ausencia de su compañero de asiento, Riko no estaba presente. Así mismo, tampoco había visto a Maki entrar. Volvió su vista a su amiga, como pidiendo apoyo, pero la vio muy cerca de Eri, quien le depositaba pequeños besos en sus mejillas y ella se retorcía como una tonta entre sus brazos.

Sintió pesado el cuerpo y suspiró. Llevándose una mano a la cabeza, intentó lo mejor que pudo interpretar su película favorita. Primero con movimientos de baile, una coreografía que él se sabía de memoria, después simulando su reflejo para finalizar muriendo en el suelo. Acostado, recibió el silencio de los demás.

– ¡Triunfos robados! –le pareció oír decir a Hanayo.

– ¡El cisne negro! –oyó gritar a Hanamaru.

– _¡Buu buu desu wa!_

Se levantó ante aquel atronador grito, vio a Dia ponerse de pie y permanecer rígida ante la mirada de los demás.

– ¡Todos ustedes se equivocan! –Recuperó la compostura y carraspeó–, aunque Hanamaru no estaba tan equivocado. Pero la respuesta correcta es _Perfect Blue_.

– ¡Sí! –Se le quedó mirando el pelinegro– ¿Cómo lo supiste?

– Por la coreografía, obviamente –sonrió con presunción.

Y únicamente ellos dos empezaron a reírse, tenían más en común de lo que hubieran imaginado.

…

…

Decidió salir del lugar sin avisar, la actividad seguía en marcha y lo que menos quería era entorpecerla. Únicamente dio un rápido vistazo a Nozomi, quien le regresó la mirada y le sonrió por saber sobre su trabajo. Se despidió con un disimulado movimiento para no llamar la atención y caminó por el pasillo que daba a la salida. En el trayecto, muy cerca de la puerta, pudo escuchar una plática ajena.

– ¿Segura que estarás bien?

– Sí, ya no dejo que me ponga un dedo encima.

– Júralo.

– ¿Por qué debería jurarlo?

Salió a la calle y halló a ambos pelirrojos, a Maki recargada en la pared con un cigarro entre los dedos y a Riko tomándola de los hombros. Ambos, al verlo, fingieron indiferencia. El chico se despidió de ella en voz baja y una sonrisa. Pasó a lado de Nico, hizo una reverencia y desapareció. La pelirroja dio una calada a su cigarro y soltó el humo mientras miraba al pelinegro de reojo.

– ¿Pasa algo?

– No creo que debas fumar –comentó.

– Todos creen muchas cosas de los demás y pocas de sí mismos.

– Te equivocas.

– ¿Ah, sí?

– Sí, yo creo que soy genial.

La pelirroja sonrió de lado mientras volvía aspirar aquel humo nicótico. Estaba rodeada de nicotina. Ironía, quizá. Ladeó ligeramente el rostro para verlo detenidamente, un pantalón marrón, zapatillas deportivas blancas, una camisa blanca y un suéter rosa. Amplió la sonrisa cuando vio que el chico levantaba una ceja dubitativo.

– ¿Qué con ese suéter muy a lo Cesar Costa?

– ¿Cesar quién?

– Nadie, olvídalo –empezó a reírse.

– Mi suéter es muy lindo –tomó los bordes de su prenda y la extendió para presumirla–. Por cierto, ¿por qué no entraste a la actividad? Fue divertida.

– No lo es cuando lo que te gusta, nadie lo conoce.

– No te sirve de nada hacerte la interesante.

– Ya quisieras que me esforzara en ello –soltó un gruñido y posó el cigarro entre sus labios.

– Créeme, te sorprenderías de ellos si les dieras una oportunidad.

– Sólo has estado aquí dos semanas, no puedes hablarme de ellos.

Nico se cruzó de brazos y se inclinó para poder mirar el rostro de la chica. Ella aspiró y soltó el humo en su rostro.

– ¡Ugh! –Volvió a erguirse y alejó el vaho con su mano–. Deja de ser tan apática, inténtalo conmigo.

– ¿Y qué gano?

– Serás cínica –la miró con seriedad y después le sonrió–. ¿Una comida?

– Tsk –apagó su cigarro en la pared y guardó la colilla en su bolsillo–. Eso suena más a premio para ti, que para mí.

– ¡El gasto es mío!

– Y el gusto también –le espetó–. Si se trata de gastar dinero, mejor _dame_ algo que realmente me sirva.

– ¿Tan segura de que perderé? –la vio asentir–.Entonces, pide.

– Un suéter.

– Un suéter será –asintió con la cabeza–. Si yo gano, me invitarás a comer.

– ¡Ves! –Empezó a reírse– Lo que quieres es salir conmigo.

– ¿Y?

Maki lo miró a los ojos con la intención de ver las verdaderas intenciones de aquel chico, al no descubrir nada, suspiró. Se llevó una mano a su cabello y empezó a jugar con uno de sus rulos. Mirándolo con indiferencia, con una mano lo invitó a que continuara.

– ¿Y bien?

– Pues allá adentro hicimos mímica para adivinar películas que nos hayan gustado.

– Paso de la mímica –soltó su cabello y pensó por un momento–. Te diré 3 palabras que tengan que ver con la película.

– Vale –accedió después de un rato de pensarlo–. Pero, ya que en ambos casos salgo perdiendo yo, tendrás que ofrecerme otras 3 pistas.

– Siendo el caso, sólo tienes una oportunidad para acertar.

– Está bien –se encogió de hombros.

– Muy bien –cambió de postura y recargó su peso en la pierna derecha–. Las palabras son: amistad, cartas, soledad.

– Suelta la primera pista.

– Es una película de _stop motion_.

Nico hizo un recorrido mental por todas las películas de ese estilo de animación que hubiera visto, pero ninguna encajaba con las 3 palabras dichas.

– Siguiente.

– Es del director Adam Elliot.

El pelinegro comenzó a reírse. Maki pensó que podría deberse a que ya lo sabía, pero al ver su expresión reconcentrada, descubrió que no tenía ni idea de lo qué le hablaba.

– La tercera y última –dijo con placer–, sale un personaje con síndrome de Asperger.

– ¡Carajo, ni siquiera sé qué es eso! –se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de hallar una respuesta plausible–. Olvídalo, me rindo.

– ¡Jah! –Alzó las manos en señal de victoria–. Voy a tener suéter nuevo.

De repente, detuvo su celebración cuando vio al pelinegro quitarse su suéter mientras su camisa se alzaba ligeramente mostrando su blanquecina piel. Se lo extendió. Ella lo tomó confundida, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

– Nunca me dijiste que debía comprarlo –le sonrió victorioso–. Es relativamente nuevo.

– Pero… –miró el suéter y luego al chico que ahora tenía el cabello revuelto por desvestirse.

– Un placer hacer negocios contigo –llevó ambas manos a sus caderas e infló el pecho en señal de orgullo.

– Eres un idiota –le dijo en un tono poco agradable, se sentía humillada. Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de ahí.

Por alguna razón que no entendió, Nico volvió a entrar al recinto con una sonrisa engreída en el rostro. No dio muchos pasos por el pasillo cuando chocó de frente con Nozomi. Lo que le hizo sonrojarse por lo que sintió al instante, pues fue, de hecho, agradable.

– Ay, Nicocchi –se quejó abrazándose para cubrir sus pechos. Abrió los ojos que se cerraron al momento del impacto y lo vio de pies a cabeza–. ¿Y tu suéter?

– Ah, bueno, verás… –empezó a explicarse, señalando la calle y luego a sí mismo–. No iba a dejar que esa arpía se saliera con la suya.

Escuchó la melodiosa risa de Nozomi.

– Ni siquiera a mí me hubieras dado ese suéter.

– ¡Te equivocas!

– No te preocupes –le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro–. No eres el primero al que le pasa, Maki-chan es muy astuta.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– A Umi-kun le sacó una cena, a Riko-kun una película que quería ver y a Kanan-kun un par de tenis –enumeró con los dedos.

– ¿Hablas en serio? –le preguntó sorprendido.

– Sí. Fuiste el único que se la regresó –volvió a reírse–. Me imagino que ya no debe estar afuera, pensaba decirle que entrara.

– Se fue enojada.

– Te aseguro que no está enojada –le guiñó un ojo–. Sorprendida, diría yo.

– No puedo creer que sea una… –un dedo sobre sus labios le obligó a callar.

– No te hagas ideas equivocadas –Nozomi se acercó a él–. Ella es sagaz. Y tú deberías ir a trabajar.

– ¡Mierda!

…

…

Nico trabajaba de ayudante general en un restaurante de segunda. A veces lo llamaban del almacén –donde regularmente era solicitado–, a sustituir al lavaloza y, cuando estaba de suerte, para ayudar en la cocina. Aunque sus ayudas se limitaban a cortar y limpiar frutas y verduras. Sin embargo, al llegar el nuevo sous-chef, vio que el hombre funcionaba más de maestro que de cocinero; y en sus tiempos libres, le enseñaba a preparar el platillo que él quisiera aprender. Así fue como pudo presumir de saber incluso de repostería.

Su horario variaba dependiendo de la cantidad de trabajo que tuvieran, podía salir a las 8 de la noche como a las 10. Para su fortuna, salió a las 8 aquel día por tener que prepararse para la revisión de higiene a la que se sometían los restaurantes. Terminando de acomodar todo para aplicar el veneno a cualquier bicho posible, salió de su trabajo por la puerta trasera, mismo lugar por el que entraba.

Debía ir a casa, no sin antes comprar lo que le era menester para subsistir todas las mañanas en la universidad, pues en la tarde le alimentaban en su trabajo. Se encaminó a un minisúper que estaba rayano al restaurante, tomó un carrito y enumerando en su cabeza las cosas que hacían falta, fue a por ello.

Pasaba distraídamente por los pasillos, escogiendo entre los productos sin el menor reparo. Y al llegar al área de alimentos frescos, la vio cerca de las frutas, volteando a diestra y siniestra de manera sospechosa, con la capucha de su sudadera cubriendo la cabeza y sus auriculares en los oídos. Observó cómo se llevaba una manzana al bolsillo y empezaba andar hacia la salida.

Curioso y desconcertado se acercó a ella, tomó uno de sus audífonos y se lo llevó al oído. Maki dio un salto ante la ausencia de música en un lado y giró de manera brusca. Al verlo, sus cejas se juntaron.

– Sólo eres tú –soltó aliviada.

Nico distinguió al grupo que escuchaba y le sonrió.

– Vi lo que hiciste.

Maki se le quedó mirando a los ojos, intentó ver en esos rubíes algún indicio de prejuicio, pero no lo halló.

– Bueno, se me olvidó comentar que soy cleptómana.

– ¿En serio? –abrió los ojos.

– Claro que no –alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos–. A veces la vida está tan jodida que no alcanza ni para una manzana.

– No te creo.

– No me creas.

– No lo hago –sintió los dedos de la pelirroja en su oreja al momento de quitarle el audífono–. De todos modos, no necesitas hacerlo, te la pago.

– ¡Qué romántico! –puso los ojos en blanco.

– Sólo intento ser amable –le sacó la lengua y antes de seguir su camino, puso ambas manos cerca de su cabeza y haciendo seña de cuernos, agregó– ¡Nico se va!

Maki se quedó ahí, muy quieta, no sabiendo si reírse o retirarse, pero optó por molestarlo. Corrió para alcanzarlo y, antes de que entrara al área de cajas, soltó la primera evasiva.

– ¿Qué rayos fue eso, eh? –se le puso enfrente del carrito, y continuó caminando de espaldas lentamente.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– A esa postura ridícula.

– ¡Oye! ¿Te estás burlando de mi pose de idol que entrené por muchos meses? –y sin darse cuenta siguió caminando, acompañando a la pelirroja que se había adelantado a él.

– Por supuesto que sí.

– Eres una persona muy grosera –cerró los ojos por un instante, al abrirlos, su vista fue la sonrisa amplia y sincera, aunque burlona, de la menor–. Uno no se debe burlar del esfuerzo de los demás, ¿sabes?

– Hay cosas por las que vale ser grosero –siguió caminando, casi festejando la pronta victoria.

– Gracias por su compra –comentó el tipo que estaba cercano a la puerta del súper.

– Buenas noches –se despidió el pelinegro, aun siguiendo el tranquilo paso de la odiosa chica que tenía enfrente, sonriéndole socarronamente. Entonces cayó en cuenta de la realidad, abrió los ojos y su rostro se encendió de la vergüenza. ¡Acababa de salir sin pagar! Soltó el mango del mando del carrito y empezó a andar en reversa.

– No te recomiendo que lo hagas, Nico –le advirtió con seriedad–. Tengo entendido que este lugar es pantalla para el dueño; ya sabes, lavado de dinero.

– No sé tú, pero mi madre me educó para ser honesto.

– Suerte la tuya –le sonrió con tristeza–. Si regresas a decir que no pagaste, te van a colgar. La gente sale de ahí robando pequeñas cosas, al dueño no parece afectarle, ni siquiera hay cámaras –extendió los brazos señalando alrededor y, apuntando a la puerta por la que acababan de salir, añadió–. Esos sensores ni siquiera sirven.

– Acabo de cometer mi primer delito –siguió lamentándose.

– Nico –él no la escuchaba.

– He dejado de ser el buen hombre que mamá dejó a cargo de sus hermanos.

– Oye, Nico.

– El buen ejemplo.

– Nico.

– Que ya puedo aspirar a presidente, pero ese no es el caso…

– Nico…

– Tendré que regresar todos los días a comprar algo y dejar el cambio.

– ¡Carajo, reacciona!

Y antes de que el pelinegro pudiera seguir con sus alegatos, Maki le soltó una cachetada que tronó en el silencio de la noche y le hizo ladear el rostro. Ella con la mano aún en su mejilla, viendo cómo se enrojecía por el golpe, mientras el chico, sin movimiento alguno más que el de sus ojos, la miraba.

– Te besaría la mano, mujer violenta, si con eso dejara de arderme la mejilla.

– Lo siento –le dijo en tono preocupado–. Estabas sobreactuando. Tenía miedo de que entraras en crisis, no son lindos los accesos.

Nico se quejó al momento en que la pelirroja alejó su mano para buscar algo entre las cosas del carrito. Le posicionó un envase de leche fría sobre la mejilla. Le sonrió y le dolió realizar el gesto.

– Reacciono mal ante estas situaciones, me pasaba mucho con Umi.

– ¿Umi? ¿Ese Umi? –posó su mano sobre la de la pelirroja, aquella que sostenía el envase.

– Ese Umi –se rió–. Éramos novios, o eso creo.

Él abrió los ojos y alzó ambas cejas, pero más allá de eso, no mostró expresión alguna.

– Cuando entré al grupo, Umi me causó mucho impacto –empezó a reírse ante el recuerdo ridículo–. El típico chico serio, lector, culto, caballeroso y decente –al decir la última palabra, la entrecomilló con los dedos de su mano libre.

– ¿Por qué el gesto? –la imitó, sin soltarla.

– Porque así como lo ves de recatado, es un imbécil –volteó el envase para dar con la otra cara fría–. Recuerdo que en un principio le daban sus ataques de ira cuando hacía algo que para él era escandaloso o sinvergüenza.

Nico hizo memoria de la ocasión en que alguien se había comido accidentalmente el manjū que Honoka había traído por él y sintió un escalofrío.

– La cosa es –continuó Maki–, que un día estábamos en mi casa, apunto de hacerlo ¡y me detuvo!

La estruendosa y amarga risa de la pelirroja inundó el lugar. El ojirubí escuchó el crujido del doblez que sufrió el envase ante la fuerza de su mano, tuvo miedo de que la leche se le derramara en la cara, pero no sucedió.

– Me dejó ahí, vestida y medio encendida, sintiéndome ridícula en mi propia casa, mientras lo veía ponerse de pie para irse. No se negó por dificultades fisiológicas –apuntó a la entrepierna de Nico y lo vio encogerse–, sino porque siempre ha estado enamorado de Honoka.

 _Para mí es una razón válida_. Eso fue lo que pensó Nico, pero no lo externó. Le causaba picazón el tema y cualquier comentario sería perjudicial para él. Por ello optó por bajar la mirada hacía el carrito y mostrar un interés desmedido por sus pertenencias, las cuales no sabía cómo llevar sin bolsa.

– Por ese idiota dejé de fumar –la escuchó decir a modo de conclusión–. Y después lo volví a hacer, creo que le molesta.

 _Bueno, a Umi le molestan muchas cosas_. De nuevo su mente, él con la vista fija en su compra. Una sonrisa se le escapó.

– Tú no me juzgas, lo sé.

– ¿Por qué habría de juzgarte?

– Por lo que hago y dejo de hacer.

– Yo también he hecho y dejado de hacer.

– Es muy humano.

El pelinegro asintió y alzó el rostro para encararla. Ella hizo una seña para que la esperara un momento, la vio regresar a la tienda y salir con varias bolsas de plástico en la mano. Le ayudó a meter sus pertenencias en ellas y le sonrió.

– Bueno, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, chico malo.

– Te llevaré a tu casa –empezó a alzar sus pertenencias.

– No es necesario –comentó mientras sacaba la manzana de su bolsillo y la mordía.

– Me vale, me orillaste a hacer algo desagradable.

– ¿Yo?

– Sí.

Se miraron a los ojos, amatistas contra rubíes. La barrera y el golpe que intentaba derribarla. Ella cerró los ojos, su primera derrota.

– Como quieras –se encogió de hombros.

Anduvieron en silencio por aquellas calles casi desiertas. La oscuridad de la noche y la pálida luz del camino, les brindaban una sensación de tranquilidad no muy dada a sus mentes. Podía escuchar los audífonos de Maki aun reproduciendo música, aunque ya no estuvieran puestos en sus oídos, y detectó de nuevo al mismo grupo de hace poco, Placebo. Sonrió para sí, aquella chica tenía buen gusto musical.

– Tu situación me recuerda mucho a una canción de The 1975.

– ¿Los conoces? –La chica ladeó el rostro para verlo asentir– Seguramente es la de Sex.

Ambos empezaron a reírse. Para Maki era extraño que alguien compartiera sus gustos musicales. Dio vuelta en una calle que no era la que la llevaba a su hogar y decidió aventurarse a las lagunas de la confianza recién forjada.

– ¿Qué hay de ti?

– ¿De mí?

– He visto cómo miras a Nozomi cual perro triste –volvió la vista al frente y sonrió.

– ¡Qué va! Mi historia con Nozomi no es como la de una galleta partida a la mitad o la de una calentada de agua sin baño.

– Dejando fuera que eres un idiota –empezó a reírse suavemente, mientras una luz amarilla parpadeaba en un lugar oscuro y recóndito de su alma–, Eri siempre le cuenta esa historia a medio mundo.

– Me parece curiosa su estrategia.

– No me cambies el tema.

– La verdad es que –carraspeó y rió nerviosamente–, me causa más estupor que otra cosa.

– ¿Estupor? ¿Acaso es algo sexual?

– Puede –aclaró su garganta–. Por accidente la vi cambiarse de ropa en la preparatoria.

– Las hormonas, ¿eh?

– No lo creo.

La pelirroja se detuvo y se giró para verlo. Él le sonrió y fue ahí cuando ella lo supo, la historia estaba incompleta. Aquella luz amarilla intermitente, se apagó. Un paso en falso y se volvería roja. Esperó a que Nico continuara o siguiera callando.

–Si he de ser honesto, me rechazó –levantó la vista al cielo y miró la tímida luna menguante luchando por brillar en el manto oscuro sin estrellas de una ciudad contaminada–. No lo entendí hasta hace poco, cuando me levanté y vi que realmente no es que los espejos estuvieran rotos. Yo lo estaba.

Y fue en ese _maldito momento_ , tal como lo pensó ella, en el que Nico le sonrió de lado, desprendiendo soledad y tristeza por cada poro, cuando los recovecos de su corazón empezaron a arder ante el corto circuito de su semáforo interno. No había ni alto, ni precaución, ni siga. Sólo el constante latido, esa molesta evidencia de que seguía con vida y respirando. Y se vio obligada a mentir, a decir que una casa, que no era la suya, era su hogar, con tal de verlo partir hasta que la oscuridad lo engullera. Y segura al fin, ella pudiera regresar.

 **…**

 **…**

 **CANCIONES:**

 **The 1975 – Sex**

 **Placebo – Every You Every Me**

 **N/A:**

 **¡La segunda entrega!** **Muchas gracias a aquellos que comentan, que le dan en seguir y en favoritos. Les reitero, lo de las canciones es sólo sugerencia, para quien guste xD** N **o tengo mucho que decir, ando seca en palabras :c**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Your excuse for a lover

**Los personajes de Love Live no son de mi propiedad.**

 **…**

 **– Your excuse for a lover –**

 **…**

Algo en su sentido de la responsabilidad le había dicho que no podía llegar así sin más, quizá la buena educación que recibió de su madre. Por eso estaba frente aquella puerta, con una bolsa de manzanas en una de sus manos, esperando el momento preciso para armarse de valor y tocar. ¿Qué diablos se le había cruzado por la mente en el instante en que decidió que las manzanas eran la mejor opción?

Todo era culpa de Nozomi. Claro, de ella y su sonrisa, de ella y la mirada que le dedicó cuando se le acercó para pedirle algo _muy importante_. De ella y de aquel sigilo con el que lo alejó de los demás para poder preguntarle si sabía dónde vivía Maki. ¿Qué le hizo contestar que sí? Su incapacidad para mentirle. Ella era la causante de tanto estupor, del nerviosismo y de la ligera molestia que sintió cuando le comentó que primero se lo había pedido a Riko, pero que él se había negado.

 _Maki-chan vive una situación complicada, me basta con que veas que está… bien._

Esas fueron sus palabras, incluso le había dicho que no importaba que únicamente la viera desde lejos, mientras se asegurara de que estaba con vida. Eso sonaba demasiado exagerado. Sin embargo, estaba frente aquella puerta, pasando el pasto mal cuidado que rodeaba un sendero de piedra que daba al porche de la casa de madera pintada de azul. Se veía vieja y abandonada, pero estaba seguro que aquel era el lugar en que había dejado hacía unas semanas a la pelirroja.

Los días pasados, iba uno de cada tres días y parecía que lo evitaba. Lo miraba a la distancia, le sonreía de lado, un gesto impregnado de melancolía y algo más, y se perdía hablando con Rin y Hanayo, o simplemente con Riko. Desde entonces, era casi una semana que ella no se presentaba a las reuniones del grupo.

Poco importaba, estaba frente a su casa por petición de Nozomi y empezaba a saborear la satisfacción de observar su reacción en cuanto abriera la puerta y lo viera. Además, debía tocar rápido e irse a trabajar. Sí. Eso era lo que le hacía falta para alzar la mano y dar dos suaves golpes. Esperó pacientemente, llevándose una mano al cabello para _peinárselo_ , acomodándose la camisa con la otra. Escuchó los pies arrastrándose en el suelo, el seguro de la puerta siendo retirado y tragó saliva.

Una mirada gris y vetusta le saludó del otro lado en apenas un resquicio. La anciana, al ver al chico vestido de camisa rosa, un suéter azul rey, pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color, entrecerró los ojos y escupió hoscamente.

– Ya les dije que en esta casa me moriré, no me iré a ningún puto asilo –y cerró la puerta.

Nico abrió los ojos, más por la palabra altisonante que por que por el hecho de verse tan mal recibido. Una vez que salió de su sorpresa, volvió a tocar la puerta. Al escuchar un gruñido del otro lado, optó por explicarse.

– Disculpe, vengo buscando a Maki Nishikino.

– No conozco a nadie con ese nombre –comentó sin abrir la puerta.

– Soy amigo de Maki, se lo juro.

– Ya te dije, no conozco ninguna Maki. Vivo sola desde hace muchos años.

– Debe haber un error, yo la dejé aquí –se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

– Pues aquí no vive. Largo.

– Señora, por favor…

La puerta se abrió suavemente y vio de nuevo aquella mirada gris. Levantó la mano con la que cargaba la bolsa de manzanas.

– Traje manzanas –le dedicó una sonrisa que alivió el malhumor de la anciana.

– Dámelas –tomó la bolsa que el chico le extendió–. Ahora vete o llamaré a la policía –le advirtió con una hosca mirada.

– Disculpe las molestias.

Resignado se dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí. Una vez en la acera, escuchó la puerta volverse a cerrar. Sin darse cuenta iba cabizbajo, mirándose los zapatos mientras caminaba. Un escalofrío le detuvo y le obligó a voltear para ver de reojo en la dirección contraria a la que debía dirigirse para ir a su trabajo. Allí estaba ella, con un gorro negro en su cabeza, una sudadera negra con las mangas rosas, una falda rosa, medias negras y tenis del mismo color.

Él en una esquina, ella en la otra. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, Maki desvió la mirada, giró su cuerpo para ir del lado derecho y siguió caminando. Nico dio vuelta a la izquierda para seguirla en la misma calle, pero por la acera contraria.

La pelirroja ladeó ligeramente el rostro, para comprobar que, en efecto, Nico la seguía. Decidió ignorar ese hecho poniéndose ambos audífonos, sus oídos fueron bloqueados por las divertidas y sarcásticas melodías de _Glass Animals_. Giró de nuevo, él ya no estaba en la otra acera. Suspiró y sonrió.

La suave brisa que llegó a su nariz le alertó de aquella compañía no deseada, era la misma maldita esencia que desprendió por bastantes días el suéter rosa que guardaba en su cuarto, enterrado entre su ropa para mitigar su olor con el de ella. No sirvió, siempre que vestía, olía como él. Sus ojos violetas fueron al suelo, giró el rostro lentamente hasta dar con los zapatos negros que muchas veces había visto, parecía que iba bailando. Se quitó disimuladamente uno de los audífonos para escucharlo cantar.

– Pineapples are in my head –aquella estúpida voz que incluso estaba entonada– Got nobody 'cause I'm brain-dead.

¿Por qué tenía que saberse las canciones que más le gustaban? Rodó los ojos. Sintiéndolo demasiado cerca, se detuvo de repente, dio un paso hacia atrás y chocó de lleno su espalda con el tórax de él.

– Auch –se quejó.

– Deja de seguirme, ¿quieres?

– Es una misión que me encomendaron –esperó a que la chica reanudara su camino, para poder seguirla.

¡Nozomi! ¿Quién más sería tan cínica para pedirle a alguien más que se entrometa en su vida? Primero Umi, luego Riko, ahora él. Siguió andando, con los pasos de Nico y su canto zumbándole en el oído. Dio otra vuelta, esquivó a alguien y se lo propuso: si él seguía insistiendo, bien podía correr. Era una experta en ello.

– ¡Oye, niña! –le espetó, sabía que no se detendría, por eso prosiguió–. Hace poco fui a la que tenía entendido era tu casa y una mujer me dijo que ni te conocía.

– Es una anciana, tiene alzhéimer.

– ¿Por qué sigues mintiendo? –Alzó un poco la voz en un tono no muy agradable. Su rígido caminar fue lo único que escuchó por un momento– ¿Por qué dejaste que me fuera tranquilo, pensando que te encontrabas segura?

Ella se detuvo, abrió momentáneamente los ojos para después cerrarlos con fuerza. Algo le molestaba en el pecho, le quemaba por dentro, y le hubiera gustado hacer un agujero para meter la mano y sacar ese calor. Cuando recuperó la vista, volteó a verlo, se encontró con aquel par de rubíes que de alguna manera lograban sorprenderla. Fuera agradable o ingrata, la sorpresa siempre fue una sensación emocionante para ella. Sin embargo, esta ocasión le pesaba. En un arranque infantil, se llevó un dedo al pómulo y le sacó la lengua.

– ¡Déjame en paz! –le gritó a plena luz del día y echó a correr.

Él no lo dudó ni un momento, fue tras ella.

Maki volteó el rostro para ver si Nico la seguía y ese era el caso, frunció el ceño y le gritó:

– ¡Deja de seguirme!

– ¡No, hasta que TÚ dejes de mentir!

Para desventaja del pelinegro, Maki se sabía aquellas calles como si fueran la palma de su mano. Además, él no lo sabía, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a huir, a salir corriendo y perderse por aquellas arterias que tan desconocidas eran para él. Por ello la vio saltar, girar a la derecha, a la izquierda, esquivar con facilidad algunos comercios ambulantes, las personas, las mascotas, árboles, bancas y toda clase de obstáculos que surgieran por el camino.

Nico hacía lo que podía para no perderla de vista, incluso le tocó sostener cosas que la pelirroja tiraba a su paso con tal de detenerlo. Evitó que algunas macetas se rompieran, que un niño se cayera y que un hombre fuera aventado a la calle por la que transitaban los autos. Aparte de ser mentirosa, era una imprudente.

– ¡Maki, por favor! –exhaló.

La pelirroja pensó que estaba por perder, su condición física no era la mejor desde que había empezado a fumar. Pero al escuchar aquel reclamo, creyó que tenía aún una oportunidad y se presentaba en el siguiente semáforo con sólo 7 segundos de sobra para pasar. Estaba aún a la mitad de la cuadra, apresuró el paso y corrió para cruzar la calle con los únicos dos segundos que le quedaban para ese entonces. Celebró la victoria y desacelerando, pero sin detenerse, reguló su respiración.

Sin embargo, el _Gran Nico_ –así como le gustaba llamarse en la mente cuando estaba desesperanzado– no se dejaría vencer por una mocosa como aquella. También aceleró, un poco tarde, pues para su desgracia le tocó ver el semáforo volverse rojo para él y verde para los carros. Estaba por detenerse cuando vio a Maki saltar y celebrar su victoria desde el otro lado de la calle. Entonces, decidido reanudó la persecución.

El chirrido de las llantas le obligó a voltear para ser testigo, con sus amatistas, del increíble salto que dio Nico para esquivar uno de los carros que estaba pasando. Fortuna la de él, de haberse entrenado por años para llegar a ser idol y así poder realizar acrobacias impensables.

– ¡Maldición! –exclamó entre el pitido del vehículo y el gritó de varias personas.

Volvió a acelerar, las piernas le empezaban a doler, nunca había tenido la necesidad de correr de tal manera para escapar. ¿De qué? No era momento para pensar en ello. En la esquina de aquella larga calle vio una patrulla de policía y se le ocurrió una idea que le daría, indudablemente, la victoria. Jaló hacia sus pulmones todo el aire que pudo y gritó con actuado terror.

– ¡Deja de seguirme, pervertido! –al ver que los policías se alertaban, sonrió mentalmente, manteniendo su actuación de víctima.

 _Granuja._ Fue la palabra que pasó por la mente del chico en el momento en que sintió que dos oficiales le detenían, uno con el hombro en su estómago y el otro tomándolo por los brazos. Él intentaba zafarse, mientras veía a la pelirroja perderse dando vuelta en otra calle. Le ardía el rostro de coraje, su respiración estaba alterada y su temple también. Dio un golpe al suelo con uno de sus zapatos.

– Joven, le recomiendo que se aleje de aquí si no quiere que lo detengamos por acoso –comentó el oficial que estaba en su espalda, vio al que tenía enfrente asentir.

– Es… –agregó con dificultad, hiperventilando– mi amiga…

– Eso dicen todos –empezaron a reírse los dos policías.

Apretando los puños hasta dejar los nudillos blancos y con las cejas unidas, escupió amargamente para sí.

– No miento, yo no miento.

Ese sería su primer día en llegar tarde al trabajo. En primera instancia, porque no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba. Y en segunda, porque, después del alboroto, nadie fue amable con él.

…

…

Aquella carrera le había servido para establecer límites, aunque poco le sirvió su preparación mental para llevarlo a cabo: Maki no regresó a las reuniones del grupo. Ese día se cumplían dos semanas de su ausencia, pero parecía que realmente nadie reparaba en ello; ni siquiera Nozomi se acercó a él para preguntarle sobre su misión de comprobar su estado de salud, o de ánimo quizá.

Le hubiera gustado permanecer impertérrito como los demás. Sin embargo, algo en el fondo de su pecho le provocaba pequeñas punzadas que no dolían, pero incomodaban. Era el hecho de llegar cada día y buscarla, de salir con la intención de reñirle, y que le saludara el vacío en su lugar.

– Muy bien –los aplausos de Nozomi le trajeron de vuelta a la realidad–. Está decidido, formaremos parejas, pero –una pausa innecesaria– con alguien a quién no tengan la costumbre de tratar.

Todos voltearon a ver a Nico. Claro, era el nuevo, el que desaparecía a mitad de las actividades sin que fuera visto, el que únicamente hablaba con Nozomi. O eso era lo que todos creían. Lo que los demás veían.

– Ah, no. A Nicocchi nadie lo toca –espetó cruzándose de brazos–. Pues anímense. Todos sabemos a quienes tratamos, pero a veces no nos percatamos de aquellos a quienes no.

Todos se miraron unos a otros, sin saber exactamente como acercarse a alguien a quien no estaban acostumbrados. El primer paso sería para los más extrovertidos, prueba de ello fue Eri quien se acercó con la sonrisa suelta a un chico pelirrojo de baja estatura quien tenía por nombre Rub.

– ¿Te molesta que seamos compañeros? –le preguntó el rubio.

– ¡N-no! –sacudió la cabeza varias veces, empezó a temblar y su cuerpo se tornó rojo.

– ¡Animo, Rub-kun! –un castaño con suéter amarillo le dio unas palmaditas al pelirrojo en la cabeza, como si fuera una mascota.

– ¡Sí, Hanamaru-kun! –con mirada decidida y más tranquilo, el pelirrojo se acercó al rubio quien le recibió con una blanca sonrisa.

– Ya que veo eres intrépido, serás mi compañero hoy –así fue como Nozomi abordó a su pareja de actividad.

– ¡Sin ningun problema, zura!

Y con aquella primera muestra de valentía, todos empezaron a moverse. Nico, exento de aquella actividad, fue espectador de cómo se formaban las parejas: unas de manera incomoda, otras cordiales y algunas en un silencioso contrato. La más curiosa de ellas, fue la de Dia y Umi, quienes se quedaron quietos observando el ir y venir de personas, mirándose, retándose, hasta que vieron el campo vacío y se sonrieron con amabilidad.

Pero había una de ellas que no cuadraba en sus profusas observaciones diarias, porque ellos se hablaban como no había visto a hablar ni siquiera a Nozomi y a Eri juntos. Riko y Yoshiko no podían estar como pareja desconocida. Entendía que Kanan estuviera con Honoka, pues Umi no lo dejaba acercarse a ella ni un centímetro. Y que Kotori decidiera abordar a Mari. Que una nadadora fuera pareja de un amante de los gatos. O que la chica adicta al arroz fuera compañera del chico de las mandarinas.

Pero ellos, especialmente Riko y Yoshiko, no podían presumir de tener una relación ajena.

– Nicocchi, debido a que no ha venido Maki–chan estos días, te tocará estar con ellos dos –señaló a la pareja que había estado observando.

– ¿Por qué con ellos? Pudiste haberme puesto con Dia o con Eri.

– Eso hubiera sido trampa –le guiñó un ojo, le tomó la mano y lo encaminó a donde se encontraban hablando sus compañeros–, con ellos tienes cosas en común.

– ¿Por qué Riko y Yoshiko? –preguntó, deteniéndose y obligándola a parar.

– Porque de llegar Maki-chan, te tocaría estar con Riko-kun –le sonrió de manera misteriosa y reanudó su camino.

Nico se acercó a ella y le jaló de un brazo con la intención de acercarse a su oído. Y en susurros, le hizo una petición.

– No me dejes con él, por favor.

– La cosas no funcionan a base de favores, Nicocchi –se llevó su dedo índice a los labios y lo hizo callar.

Caminaron lo que faltaba para llegar a la pareja que hablaba amenamente y se sonreían entre sí. Al sentir la presencia de alguien más, ambos voltearon en irreal sincronía y únicamente él le sonrió a las visitas.

– Hola chicos, Nicocchi se unirá con ustedes hoy –Nozomi le regresó la sonrisa y con un movimiento de su mano, se alejó.

– Un placer, Nico-senpai –saludó el pelirrojo.

– Sólo Nico, por favor –sintió otra punzada cuando vio el afable brillo en los ojos amielados del pelirrojo.

– ¡Por fin! Otro súbdito para el ángel caído Yohane –la chica se levantó y posó una de sus manos en el hombro del pelinegro mientras la otra se la llevaba a la cara. Una siniestra sonrisa se formó en sus labios– Él es mi pequeño demonio más leal, _Lilium_ *. Tú tienes cara de ser un _Papaver_ **.

– ¿Papaver?

Vio a la chica asentir antes de que un sonoro carraspeo les alertara a todos. De nuevo estaba Nozomi frente a ellos, esperando que los ojos se posaran en ella.

– Con esta actividad, lo que queremos es que se acerquen a sus compañeros –siempre hablaba en plural, pues todas las actividades eran pensadas entre ella y Eri–. Primero hablaran de algo de algo trivial, que contarían a cualquiera. Después comentaran algo que ni siquiera a su mejor amigo le dirían.

– ¿Cómo esperas que hagamos eso, Nozomi-chan? –le preguntó una castaña con lentes.

– Recuerden que el prejuicio no es para con nosotros, ni con nosotros. Puede ser algo hasta absurdo –sonrió ante la tranquilidad que empezaba a reinar en el lugar–. Por ejemplo, algo vergonzoso que les haya pasado, o alguna situación absurda o loca que hayan vivido.

Varios asintieron en murmullos, algunos rieron bajo, otros simplemente se quedaron en silencio. Entonces, la pelimorada dio un aplauso, lo que indicaba el inicio de la actividad. Y empezaron, torpemente, como era costumbre, pero siempre con decisión.

– ¿Quién debería empezar? –preguntó Riko, mirando primero a la chica y luego al pelinegro.

– Mis pequeños demonios, por una vez los dejaré iniciar –la chica cruzó las piernas, al igual que los brazos, y con expresión reconcentrada, continuó–. Sorpréndanme. ¿ _Lilium o Papaver_? ¿Quién será el merecedor de ser mi mano izquierda?

– Querrás decir mano derecha, ¿no? –aclaró Nico.

– Claro que no, aquí no hay derechos, sino _torcidos_ –exclamó con energía– ¡Punto menos para ti, _Papaver_!

– Me gustan lo directo.

– Lo torcido no necesariamente es indirecto –comentó Riko con una sonrisa amable–. A veces es incluso más certero. Más honesto, aunque sinuoso.

– ¡Punto para ti, _Lilium_!

– No comparto tu idea.

– Es comprensible. Las diferencias son sanas y necesarias –y lo escuchó reír de manera elegante, así como sus ropas y su impecable peinado.

Si le hubieran pedido describir a Riko, no dudaría en decir que era blanco con tintes rosas, como los lirios, y que poseía un aroma agradable a las narices de los delicados. Pero para Nico, que estaba acostumbrado a las hostilidades de la vida, aquella fina esencia le resultaba molesta. Le hervía la sangre.

– ¡Yo les enseñaré la verdad absoluta! –Yoshiko hizo una pose extravagante y los miró a ambos.

– ¡Yo te daré una lección a ti! –el pelirrojo se abalanzó a la chica para darle un fuerte abrazo.

– Ajem –tosió ligeramente la pelimorada recién llegada–. Chicos, la actividad no es únicamente entre ustedes dos y menos ahora que llegó Maki-chan.

Hubo un silencio incómodo que se transformó en vergüenza para la pareja y en pánico muy bien disimulado para el pelinegro. Mientras los menores se miraban entre ellos, Nico se percató de la silueta que estaba situada en la puerta de la habitación. Era ella, lo sabía por los tenis y por la postura de su cuerpo: triste, con el dolor palpable en cada articulación. Y entendió porque le quemaba su ausencia, todos eran mentirosos y egoístas.

– Riko-kun, acompáñame, serás la pareja de Maki-chan.

Aquella mirada cómplice entre ellos, el cambio en la sonrisa de Riko, le puso al tanto de que no era parte de algo que entre ellos compartían. Y fue una estruendosa cachetada mental para él, ver a Maki sonreírle con honestidad –aunque muy sutilmente– al chico que se acercaba a ella junto con la pelimorada.

Todo le hubiera sido más llevadero de haber sabido lo que se ocultaba de aquel insinuante acercamiento, el significado de las sonrisas, la razón tras las miradas furtivas entre los cuatro. Aunque le hubiera bastado saber únicamente lo que correspondía a Maki, que pudiera leer sus labios y conocer todo lo que ella le compartía a Riko, comprender porque se reía con soltura de lo que él decía y así entender su comportamiento.

– Detesto que le sonría de esa manera –escuchó balbucear a su compañera–, lo hace porque sabe que me molesta.

– ¿Ella o él?

– Él, obviamente –le miró con ímpetu renovado–. Ella me importa muy poco –se cruzó de brazos y giró el rostro con indignación.

– Es sólo una sonrisa cualquiera, ¿no?

– No, mi pequeño _Papaver_ –escrutó con la mirada al pelirrojo de ojos amarillos–. Hay ahí un sinfín de conocimientos compartidos entre ellos, todos respecto a la música. Él toca instrumentos, ella lo solía hacer. A él le gusta la música clásica, a ella también. Ambos saben lo exhaustivo que es el mundo de los músicos.

– Bueno, deberías decírselo –agregó sin saber muy bien qué decir.

– No sabes la impotencia que se siente cuando eres consciente que no encajas en algo, porque simplemente no tienes la capacidad de comprenderlo.

Mirando a la pelirroja, Nico asintió. Claro que lo sabía, lo que no comprendía era el motivo de esa sensación. Yoshiko le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda y le sonrió.

– Pero debemos enfocarnos, mi pequeño demonio –su tono de voz había cambiado– Ahora debemos hablar de algo que no mencionaríamos a nadie más –se acercó a su oído y le susurró–. Me gustan las flores.

– A mí la danza.

Siguió hablando con su compañera de trivialidades de manera fluida y bastante divertida. Yohane era un personaje peculiar entre las personalidades de Yoshiko. Y debía admitirlo, le ayudó a sentirse ligero.

Fue en determinado momento en el que vio a Maki excusarse con los dedos para salir. ¿A fumar? No, fue en dirección contraria. ¡Los sanitarios! En un torpe movimiento, se puso de pie involuntariamente y tuvo que dar una burda justificación para salir tras ella. Trató con todo su esfuerzo no ser demasiado obvio y no ser impulsivo.

Caminó con sigilo por el pasillo, deteniéndose en cada puerta para escuchar disimuladamente si ella había decidido esconderse en una de las habitaciones. Descubrió que el lugar estaba dotado de toda clase de grupos: enfermedades crónicas, fetiches, religiones y creencias. _Culto a Cthulhu, ¿quién diablos es ese?_ Decidió ya no demorarse.

La puerta del sanitario era la última, tenía un letrero donde estaban ambos dibujos y otro con la leyenda: únicamente integrantes. Podía escuchar ruido desde el exterior, pasos y ligeros sollozos. Reconoció a la voz de la pelirroja en ellos. Tomó el picaporte y lo giró suavemente. Abrió la puerta, entró en silencio y de igual manera la volvió a cerrar.

Ella estaba frente al espejo, no traía la sudadera puesta y sus brazos se encontraban expuestos. Uno de ellos estaba vendado, en uno de sus hombros pudo ver un moretón. Se vistió de nuevo y cuando se giró para ir a la salida, lo vio recargado en la puerta, como queriendo traspasarla, y con los ojos muy abiertos. Le sobrevino el miedo, luego el coraje y por último la resignación.

– ¿Viste algo? –le preguntó de manera hosca, sin saludar.

– Maki, yo…

– Empiezo a creer que de verdad eres un pervertido –se acercó a él con la intención de salir, pero Nico permaneció firme en su lugar–. Alguien vendrá y nos meteremos en problemas. Quítate.

– ¿Qué te pasó?

– Deja de meter las narices donde sólo hay mierda que oler, ¿quieres?

– ¿Podrías por una sola vez no hacerme sentir como un idiota por preocuparme por ti?

– Riko me está esperando, déjame salir –lo movió, el chico cedió.

Y a veces el destino podía ser demasiado irónico, pues al regresar, vio que Riko se encontraba hablando con Yoshiko. Bufó y decidió salir a la calle. Sin embargo, necesitaba dar ese paso en tierra incierta. Dio vuelta atrás por el pasillo para toparse a Nico quien recién salía del sanitario, lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo acercó a su rostro.

Nico quedó pasmado ante el brusco movimiento. Vio nacer fuego en los amatistas iris de Maki y sintió su caliente respiración.

– Te daré permiso de dejar los zapatos debajo de mi cama, pero el cuerpo lo dejas fuera –lo soltó y se marchó***.

…

…

Había estado fuera de aquel gris edificio por más de 40 minutos. Era el segundo cigarro que se le extinguía en los labios, sin necesidad de fumarlo, únicamente por el hecho de apaciguar el ansia. Y aun así la espera le era molesta.

Nozomi le había dicho que Nico salía de su trabajo a las 8, había llegado antes con la intención de interceptarlo, pero pasaban las 8:30 y todavía no había rastro del pelinegro. Aquello había sido iniciativa de Riko, cuando le contó, entre risas y burlas, sobre cómo escapó del chico y a la vez de sus propios sentimientos. El pelirrojo le pidió que se disculpara por ser tan grosera con una persona que al parecer tenía buenas intenciones. Por muy orgullosa que fuera, él tenía razón.

Y lo pensó por bastante tiempo, sobre la manera en la que debía acercarse a él sin volver a cometer el error, ni de recurrir a la evasiva. Le sería difícil, pues su vida era una estela de errores provocados por las constantes evasivas. Era como ir en contra de su propia naturaleza.

 _Quizá sólo debas dejar de victimizarte y aceptar que algo bueno se presentó en tu vida._

Esas fueron las palabras de Riko.

La verdad era que, más allá de hacerse la mártir, estaba que se moría de miedo. Porque a veces la felicidad asusta, o al menos, incomoda. Le parecía algo irreal, por ello la advertencia de aquellas últimas palabras que le dirigió, que sabía que Nico pudo bien no entenderle, pero ella se lo dejaría en claro. Lentamente, en una muerte dulce e imperceptible.

La presión en el pecho que sintió al momento de verlo salir por la puerta del personal, le avispó de sus ganas de salir corriendo. Suspiró y emergió de la sombra que resguardaba su propia inseguridad.

– Ese suéter se me hace familiar.

Así era como llegaba él, con aquella actitud tan relajada y nada rencorosa, a derribarle las barreras que la encerraban en su propio infierno.

– Se lo quité a un perdedor –le sonrió con autosuficiencia.

– Pues le aplaudo su buen gusto en la ropa –le regresó el gesto.

– Eres vanidoso, eh –se acercó a él, lo tomó de la mano, para sorpresa de ambos, y empezó a caminar–. Me llevarás a casa.

– Sí, patrona –bufó.

– De haber sabido que trabajabas aquí, hubiera venido antes para regresarte la comida o armar un escándalo –lo soltó y siguieron andando.

– No soy mesero, si es lo que piensas.

– Seguro lavas los baños.

– Cuando es necesario, lo hago –vio como la chica se detenía y volteaba para verlo con una ceja alzada–. Oye, todo empleo digno apremia. Eso me decía mi madre.

– La quieres mucho, al parecer.

– Amo a mi madre. Lo dio todo por nosotros –miró al cielo oscuro–. Ahora es mi turno.

– Es demasiada responsabilidad para un chico de 19 años.

– No importa, haré lo que sea necesario para que mis hermanos estudien lo que quieran sin dificultades –apretó su puño y lo levantó–. Aunque eso implique volverme stripper.

– Eres como irreal –susurró.

Al no escuchar respuesta, volteó para ver si Nico seguía con ella; lo vio palparse las piernas, el estómago y los costados. La miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

– Yo me siento bastante real –agregó con inocencia– ¿Quieres tocar?

– ¡No! –aceleró el paso, escuchando la sonora risa del pelinegro, mientras ella intentaba luchar contra el sonrojo que adornaba su rostro.

Siguieron caminando en un silencio de mutuo acuerdo. Nico iba silbando una melodía que Maki no reconoció, porque iba atenta a las calles que eran parcamente iluminadas por los focos y a los latidos de su corazón.

Él también miraba las arterias y todo lo que le rodeaba. Recordaba aquellos lares, eran los mismos por los que lo había llevado en un inicio, aquel día que se encontraron en el súper. Vio la casa azul de la anciana que le robó sus manzanas. Y después de un par de vueltas, ella se detuvo frente a una casa a oscuras y un poco más grande que las que le rodeaban.

– Llegamos –comentó la pelirroja, dándole la espalda a su hogar y viendo al pelinegro quien parecía asombrado del recinto. Rió ante ello–. Mi antigua casa era más grande.

– Te dicen la presumida.

– Bueno, puedes irte –agregó, sin saber cómo despedirse.

– Olvídalo, no me iré hasta ver que entras en aquella casa –le espetó, señalando el lugar a sus espaldas.

– Vale, vale –suspiró resignada.

Se encaminó a la entrada, le mostró desde lejos las llaves y después la puerta abierta. Observó como el chico se acercaba y con cara reconcentrada le miraba. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y se paró en un solo pie.

– Oye, Maki.

– ¿Sí? –sin darse cuenta, comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello.

– ¿Cuánto pagarías por mis servicios de stripper?

Su mente le jugó sucio, pues su rostro se tiñó del mismo color que su cabello. Frunció el ceño y su cuerpo se sobresaltó. Nico soltó una carcajada.

– ¡Ni un centavo, tonto! –le cerró la puerta en la cara.

– Bueno –agregó el pelinegro para sí–, de idiota pase a tonto. Es un avance.

Se encogió de hombros y regresó a casa feliz.

 **…**

 **…**

 **CANCIONES:**

 **Glass Animals – Pork Soda**

 **Snowmine – Let me in**

 *** ACLARACIONES:**

 *** Lilium es Lirio en latín, suponiendo que Yoshiko sabe un poco de latín jajaja Y bueno, Lily = Riko, ustedes saben :3**

 **** Papaver es Amapola en latín xD y ustedes se preguntaran, ¿por qué Nico es una amapola en la cabeza de Yohane? Tiene que ver con el significado tanto social como cultural de la amapola. De ella sale una droga, la heroína. Pero por otro lado es una planta medicinal para las afecciones pulmonares (Maki fuma :v) y tiene propiedades sedantes. Además son flores muy frágiles que hacen referencia a la pasión y a la delicadeza. Ustedes saquen conclusiones :3**

 ***** Habla sobre la superficialidad en una relación. Maki le dice que para entrar, debe hacerlo de manera "superficial" y paulatinamente.**

 **N/A:**

 **Hola, de nuevo, queridos lectores *-***

 **Jajajajaja lo siento, me gustó mucho este capítulo. Es la magia de descubrir que algo te sale bien en la vida y te das palmaditas de mentales de consuelo xD**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, además de gracias por tan lindos reviews *^***

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Welcome home

**Los personajes de Love Live no son de mi propiedad.**

 **…**

 **– Welcome home –**

 **…**

Con el volumen más bajo posible, sus dedos se movían con fervor por encima de las teclas blancas. Si bien, el tacto no se comparaba en nada con las de su antiguo piano, pesado y vivo, aquel aparato electrónico le servía para apaciguar una de sus necesidades: el saberse buena en algo que no fuera estropear las cosas.

Le hubiera gustado seguir sentada, desangrar en canciones la tristeza que la consumía hasta que quedara exangüe, pero la luz roja parpadeante de encendido le avisaba que faltaba poco para que las pilas murieran. Suspiró. Tendría que volver a robar de la tienda y últimamente no era indiferente a lo políticamente correcto. _Estúpido, Nico._

La puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a una de las personas que le enervaba la existencia: su padre. Iba vestido con un traje sucio, arrugado, con las barbas hirsutas y el cabello vuelto un desastre. Daba pinta de no haberse bañado en días y su olor nauseabundo, mezclado entre el vómito y la orina, lo reafirmaban. Su padre disfrutaba de beber alcohol cuando algún negocio no salía bien –eso cuando solía tener trabajo–, ahora la excusa era verse incapaz de conseguirlo. La miró con petulancia desde el punto en que se encontraba y se acercó a ella a paso tambaleante.

– Con que aquí estabas –siseó–. Te he estado buscando desde la mañana.

– Fui a la escuela –contestó con voz queda.

– La escuela… –bisbiseó–. ¡Una mierda! Deberías estar trabajando en lugar de ir a enseñar las piernas a tus compañeros.

Maki guardó silencio, había aprendido, de mala manera, a no contestarle en ese estado.

– En cambio te das la buena vida y te permites desperdiciar el tiempo en banalidades –señaló el teclado–. Tus caprichitos me costaron más de lo que crees.

– Este fue un regalo de los abuelos.

– Ya –bufó–. Eres igual a ella, esa desgraciada… la zorra de tu madre… siempre hablando de sus padres. El del dinero aquí era yo, ¡Yo te di un jodido piano!

Y aunque la sangre le hervía siempre que mencionaba a su madre, no por el hecho del insulto, sino el sentimiento de traición que le provocaba, esperaba estoicamente a que la lluvia de insultos, sino de golpes, le llegara de todos lados y terminara cuando azotara la puerta. Sin embargo, lo vio permanecer estático, salvo el bamboleo de su cuerpo y la bruma de su mente.

Con el alcohol ya en su cabeza, el hombre vio en su hija la imagen de su esposa, porque aún lo eran, ni divorcio, ni aviso, únicamente un día dejó de estar en casa y desapareció. Sonrió amargamente ante la idea de haberse deshecho de una para que la otra siguiera como un fantasma. Se enojó consigo, y con la imagen de su mujer reflejada en Maki. Se acercó aún más, con pasos titubeantes, y la miró a los ojos.

– Me desharé de esta porquería –tomó el teclado que seguía activo, y al pegarlo a su cuerpo, le espantó el sonido discordante de varias teclas que se accionaron–. ¡Carajo!

Sin saber exactamente qué hacer, sus ojos violetas vieron a su progenitor alejarse. Tenía dos alternativas y ninguna le gustaba. Podía soltarse a llorar, pero no demostraría debilidad ante aquel hombre. O sacar la rabia, darle de golpes e intentar quitarle su teclado, tesoro de sus abuelos.

Sus pies se movieron por cuenta propia y las lágrimas salieron sin su permiso. Alcanzó a aquel remedo de hombre que intentaba todas las hazañas posibles para abrir la puerta con un teclado de 5 octavas en las manos y una considerable cantidad de alcohol en las venas. Tomó su instrumento, jaló y trató de recuperarlo.

– ¡No, mi teclado no, por favor! –suplicó, con coraje, miedo y desesperación.

– Necesitamos el dinero, lo voy a empeñar –no le costó mucho soltar el agarre de su hija con un simple empujón.

– ¡No mi teclado! –y de nuevo fue a las andadas, dificultando a su padre mantenerse en pie.

– Que lo sueltes –gruñó–. No querrás que tenga el mismo destino que tu piano.

Y eso le bastó para hacerla retroceder, aún tenía el recuerdo vivo en la piel y la evidencia en las abolladuras del automóvil de su padre; la había esperado para que presenciara el espectáculo con una sed sádica de verla llorar, sufrir y retorcerse en su coraje. La razón para él había sido simple, no podían conservar el piano, porque no había dinero para el afinador, ni tampoco para un carro de mudanza y, mucho menos, espacio en la nueva casa.

Sonrió victorioso ante la cara de estupefacción de la menor. Lo que no esperaba era sentir la patada en su entrepierna, ni tampoco verla salir corriendo escaleras arriba con su teclado en las manos. Pero era inútil, él la alcanzaría y haría su voluntad, inclusive con el dolor y los espasmos de su andar. Y antes de que cerrara la puerta de su habitación, llegó a ella, le quitó el aparato y lo aventó al exterior de su cuarto.

Maki intentaba buscar un punto de salida para ir de nuevo por su teclado y salir corriendo de la casa. Y había encontrado la estrategia, el flujo perfecto para escapar de las garras de aquel hombre; sin embargo, la vista se le nubló al sentir un puñetazo en la cara. Había sido tan aturdidor, que por un momento no reconoció el sabor de la sangre de su labio abierto. Estaba por alzar la voz, quizá intentar huir, escabullirse, arrastrarse al exterior, pero todo intento se hundió cundo le soltó otro golpe, haciendo su nariz sangran. Decidió no alimentar el morbo de su padre, usó ambas manos para taparse la nariz y la boca, se sentó en la cama y le dedicó una mirada indescifrable.

No soportaba la indiferencia, ni tampoco la tranquilidad, con que su hija aceptaba el dolor físico. Pero él sabía otra manera de cortarle las alas. La jaló del cabello, mientras la pelirroja intentaba zafarse, rasguñando, pateando, tirándose al suelo, más no logró soltarse hasta que la arrojaron con violencia al interior del baño.

Maki permaneció recargada en sus rodillas y manos, respirando con dificultad ante todo el esfuerzo. Estaba de espaldas a la salida y muy cansada como para reaccionar con rapidez. Escuchó la puerta ser azotada y luego la llave que le impediría la salida.

– A ver si con esto aprendes a respetarme –soltó, dando un golpe a la puerta–. Voy a vender tu puto teclado y te quedarás ahí pensando en lo que hiciste.

– Algún día tendrás que entrar al baño, idiota.

– Por eso existen los baños públicos –soltó una risa estentórea–. Tanto te gusta hacerte la zorra valiente, la que puede traer hombres a casa cuando no estoy –lo escuchó pasearse de un lado a otro–. No creas que no me entero. Eres igual que tu madre, una simple prostituta que busca que cualquier hombre le tenga las narices metidas entre la falda.

Lo escuchó toser y maldecir mientras se alejaba. Muchas veces había visto a su padre limpiarse la mano llena de sangre después de haber tosido, producto del alcohol, los cigarros y quien sabe que otras sustancias. Estaba segura que ese dinero se lo gastaría en más alcohol o quizá en mujeres.

– ¡Y ni se te ocurra gritar, que puede que sea lo último que salga de tu boca! –fue lo último que le dijo antes de salir.

Con el sabor ferroso y salino de la sangre en sus labios, permaneció encogida, abrazándose las rodillas, intentando sosegarse entre el desagradable olor que desprende la orina con alto contenido etílico y el vómito.

…

…

Las ganas de orinar le hacían apretar el paso y andar apresurado por el estrecho pasillo del triste recinto al que ya se había acostumbrado a visitar casi todos los días. Además de que llegaba considerablemente tarde por cuestiones escolares, se le olvidó pasar al baño antes de salir de la universidad. Por ello, con aquella angustia acumulada en todo el camino, se abalanzó a la puerta del lavabo y la abrió de golpe. Fue un impacto para sus ojos hallar a alguien dentro del sanitario y más aun tratándose de una mujer. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y permaneció recargado en ella.

Sin embargo, fue el grito lo demasiado grave que soltó, juntó con la fisionomía y la incipiente barba, lo que le hizo dudar de lo que vieron sus ojos. Volvió a abrir la puerta, ya con las ganas de orinar yéndose junto con el espanto y el asombro de encontrarse a Chika, el pelinaranja de las mandarinas, intentando desprenderse de un vestido que llevaba puesto.

Se quedaron quietos, Chika con aquella postura incómoda en la que intentaba alcanzar algo de su espalda con ambas manos y una pierna alzada dejando al descubierto parte de su bóxer, sus piernas velludas y las converse naranjas que calzaba; y él, con la puerta abierta de par en par y una expresión de desconcierto.

– ¿Podrías cerrar la puerta?

– ¡Claro! –y sin saber muy bien por qué, se adentró al sanitario y se encerró con el pelinaranja.

Chika lo miró con una ceja alzada, se encogió de hombros y siguió con su _ruda_ tarea de quitarse el vestido de encima.

– Se suponía que salieras, pero podrías serme de utilidad –el amante de las mandarinas dio media vuelta y señaló el broche del vestido–. ¿Me ayudas a desabrocharlo, por favor?

– ¡Claro! –dio un respingo y apresuró sus pálidas manos al encaje de la prenda y su seguro.

– Pareciera que nunca has visto a un chico vestido de mujer –agregó el menor.

– Bueno… –lo liberó de su prisión y volvió a alejarse–. En realidad, creo que no.

– Pues acostúmbrate –agregó, mientras se deshacía del vestido y se quedaba en ropa interior frente al pelinegro–. Ya te tocará. Y si tienes una novia celosa, preferible que no lo vea.

– ¿Ya me tocará?

– De hecho, era tu turno, pero llegaste demasiado tarde –del lavamanos agarró sus prendas y vistió primero el pantalón y luego la playera–. Por sorteo salí yo. Estoy seguro que Nozomi-senpai tiene esos papeles en blanco.

Y Nico, por única vez, agradecía haber llegado tarde a algún lado.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tu novia? –Preguntó, una vez que lo vio totalmente vestido– ¿Quién es tu novia?

– _You._

– ¡Wow! –Alzó las manos–, apenas y te conozco.

– No estoy hablando en inglés, así se llama, You –abrió la llave del lavamanos y empezó a mojarse la cara–. Peligris, de ojos azules, nadadora.

– ¡Ya sé quién es! –a su mente llegó el recuerdo de su gusto por la asfixia y se preguntó si Chika la complacía en ese sentido.

– Pues bueno, yo no sé de qué surge la historia, porque soy relativamente nuevo –tomó un poco de papel y se limpió el rostro que aún portaba maquillaje en ciertas áreas–. Pero se supone que desde la primera vez que dejaron hacer esto a Kotori, empezaron con Umi, y al final le soltó un beso en la boca. El chiste es que ahora lo hace con todos, para fingir que no fue nada personal. ¡Pero, vamos! ¿A que se nota que le gusta?

– Un poco –se encogió de hombros, se acercó a Chika y con una de sus manos le quitó unas pestañas postizas que habían caído a sus mejillas por el agua.

– Gracias.

– Para eso estamos.

– Ahora sal, que no quiero que piensen raro de nosotros.

– Mucha razón hay en tus palabras –salió. Y sintiendo presión en la vejiga, volvió a entrar–. Debo orinar.

– Adelante –tomando las ropas femeninas y tirando todos los papeles al cesto, Chika salió.

Y el pelinegro, angustiado, adolorido y desorientado, pudo conseguir la paz que su cuerpo tanto ansiaba. Al salir, no muy seguro de presentarse en el grupo o irse de una vez al trabajo, optó por únicamente dar un disimulado vistazo y después retirarse. Pero se sorprendió al ver que la mayoría se habían retirado y que únicamente quedaban algunas parejitas, entre ellas la de Nozomi y Eri, quienes estaban recogiendo la mesa de los bocadillos, con el chico muy cerca de ella, a sus espaldas, jugando con su cintura, moviendo sus caderas y abrazándola mientras le depositaba besos en el cuello.

Volvió la vista a otro lado, donde vio a Umi, que miraba con desconcierto la escena y observaba a Honoka de a ratos. No, no podía creer que aquel chico se hubiera acercado a Maki hasta el grado que ella le dijo. Y se sentía extrañamente incómodo de sólo pensarlo. Así que remplazó ambas imágenes, Eri detrás de Nozomi, no; Umi encima de Maki, tampoco. Preferible la idea de Umi detrás o encima de Eri. ¡Claro! Incluso le era más apetecible.

Sonrió y salió de ahí.

…

…

Miró el exterior de la casona, se estremeció ante el abandono que se pintaba en ésta, el césped seco y crecido, la pintura descascarada, la madera que empezaba a pudrirse así como el viciado ambiente a su alrededor. Inhaló hondo y exhaló lentamente. Puso cara de seriedad y se acercó para tocar la puerta. Nadie atendió, pero sabía que había alguien dentro porque escuchó como maldecían. Volvió a insistir y escuchó un malhumorado "voy" desde el interior.

La puerta se abrió y pudo ver al hombre, creador de las pesadillas de su amiga, pelinegro con ojos igual de oscuros y faltos de vida. Sintió aquella mirada fría que lo escrutaba de pies a cabeza. Lo conocía, por supuesto, y siempre se formaba la curva en son de burla sobre sus labios.

– Supongo que vienes a buscar a mi hija –empezó.

– Si usted me lo permite. Me han mandado de la escuela para darle los deberes porque no se ha presentado en 3 días –con la voz más cordial posible, se dirigió al mayor.

– Ya –soltó una risa que más parecía un gruñido–. A ti si te creo.

No podía ser de otra forma, aquellas ropas, sus expresiones y su manera tan _delicada_ de dirigirse a él, le causaban demasiada gracia. Obviamente no iba a buscar a su hija, a menos que tuviera algo colgándole entre las piernas. Ese chico siempre le ponía de buen humor, por el simple hecho de pensar que había padres más desgraciados que él que tenían que lidiar con un hijo homosexual.

Se metió a la casa, con la intención de buscar a su hija, subió para ir al baño y abrirle la puerta. Ahí estaba ella, encogida en un rincón de la tina, con sangre seca en sus labios y nariz, la ropa hecha un desastre al igual que su cabello. Cuando alzó el rostro para verlo, sintió el placer sacudirle todos los sentidos al vislumbrar el miedo y el odio en sus ojos.

– Vienen a buscarte –escupió con una sonrisa socarrona–. Lávate la cara, ponte ropa limpia y maquíllate antes de bajar. ¿Entendido?

– S-sí.

Riko esperaba pacientemente a que la puerta fuera abierta de nuevo, y aguardó unos minutos antes de que aquello sucediera. Ahí estaba la pelirroja, aparentemente presentable, pero sabía que era sólo la fachada que siempre se forzaba a cargar. Cuando salió, la luz del sol le hizo entrecerrar los ojos y llevarse una mano a la frente para taparse. Algunos rastros de sangre seguían en el dorso de su mano y el chico los vio. Además, Maki no era una experta usando maquillaje, podía ver el cardenal de su cara, cerca de los labios.

– ¿Y?

– Vine a ver cómo estabas.

– ¿Siempre que desaparezco por unos días, tienen que ir a buscarme? –Preguntó con rabia, le dolía el cuerpo y tenía hambre–. Dile a Nozomi que se busque una vida.

– Sólo nos preocupamos por ti.

– Pues nadie se los pidió –la luz del sol empezaba a debilitarle, quería entrar a casa, buscar algo que comer y recuperar energías para aquel día en que saldría victoriosa de las manos de su progenitor–. Además, tú no eres de mi escuela, ¿por qué no ha venido Rin o Hanayo?

– Ellos no saben dónde vives, sólo lo sabemos Umi y yo –al pronunciar el nombre del peliazul, la chica se removió incomoda–. Estaba dispuesto a buscarte, ¿sabes? Pero Nozomi y yo decidimos que era mejor que fuera alguien capaz de mentir.

– Mi padre piensa que te van los hombres.

– Lo sé –sonrió.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo haremos para que crea que realmente has venido a darme los deberes? –vio al chico buscar en su mochila y acercarle un cuaderno cualquiera. Ella lo tomó.

– Me lo regresas cuando puedas –le dijo, se acercó a ella y le susurró–. Mi madre me ha dicho que sigue en pie la oferta de que vivas con nosotros y que demandemos a tu padre.

Maki le dedicó una mirada que viajó entre el alivio, la esperanza y el miedo. Tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. Estaba dispuesta a cerrar la puerta y volver adentro, pero una mano la detuvo.

– No siempre estarás así, ¿sabes? –le dijo el chico que tanto le recordaba físicamente a Umi.

– Sí, lo sé –cerró la puerta.

Se quedó quieta, tras la salida que acababa de cerrar, su escapatoria de aquel infierno. Bien podía huir con Riko y mandar al carajo a su padre, pero no se veía realizándolo con el pelirrojo que bien pertenecía a Yoshiko, Yohane, y todas las personalidades de aquella peculiar chica. Además, tampoco quería ser una carga para otra familia.

Volvió a su cuarto a paso sigiloso, dejó el cuaderno sobre su cama y en uno de los cajones de su ropero buscó su reproductor de música. Lo guardó en el bolsillo de su sudadera, al igual que unas cuantas monedas que encontró en su mueble. Estaba dispuesta a salir y perderse donde fuera. Pero al voltear, se encontró con el fuerte cuerpo de su padre en la puerta de su habitación.

– Nada más te abro la puerta y crecen las alas, ¿eh? –preguntó, más tranquilo de lo que pudiera alguna vez estar–. Puedes salir, si es lo que quieres. Pero no pisarás esta casa hasta que me tengas contento.

La pelirroja seguía cabizbaja, sabía que lo cumpliría. Por eso Riko y Nozomi sabían de su situación, porque en otras ocasiones había ido a pedirles ayuda. Sintió al hombre acercarse, tomarle del rostro para obligarla a encararlo.

– Mírame cuando te esté hablando –espetó ligeramente furioso–. ¿Entendiste lo que te acabo de decir?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y las manos de su padre se alejaron de su rostro. Maki salió de su cuarto, con la mirada vigilante del hombre sobre su nuca, no la dejaría tomar nada, salvo lo que llevaba en los bolsillos: unas cuantas monedas y su reproductor. Así salió de casa, pensando en qué debería hacer ahora. No tenía el suficiente dinero para comprar algo de comer ni de tomar. Pero si para hacer una llamada y pedir ayuda. De nuevo, se veía necesitada de los demás.

Orgullosa, se alejó de aquel lugar que debería servirle de hogar y a pesar de ello, se encontraba huyendo de él. Después de caminar lo que el hambre le permitiera, quizá podría pensar en acercarse a una cabina telefónica y hacer una llamada de emergencia.

…

…

Subió las escaleras del edificio de departamentos en el que vivía, desde aquella mañana una canción rondaba en su mente, pero no reconocía la melodía. Quizá se trataba de alguna pieza que escuchó en el transporte o talvez eran meras nociones, así como las que solía tener en la regadera cada que se duchaba para ir a la escuela. Hábito que tomó cuando quería ser el mejor Idol del mundo.

Regresaba de trabajar. Aquel día la escuela había sido aburrida, la reunión con los chicos igual, el trabajo fue escaso y volvía a casa con inusitadas energías. _¿Por qué habían faltado Riko y Maki al grupo?_ Ella llevaba días ausente, pero él, aquel recto pelirrojo que siempre se presentaba por Yoshiko, ¿qué había sido de él?

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando vio a lo lejos a una persona sentada, hecha ovillo, cerca del que se suponía era su departamento. Siguió caminando por el pasillo, la noche era cálida y las luces amarillentas del lugar le daban un toque un poco neurótico. Se paró enfrente del cuerpo enjuto que intentaba abrazarse a sí mismo, pero que no lo lograba. Se puso en cuclillas y jaló suavemente la gorra que tapaba su cabeza y parte de su rostro. Los cabellos pelirrojos y la mirada somnolienta y amatista le revelaron su identidad. Un extraño olor le llegó a la nariz cuando la chica se movió.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron con la intrínseca melancolía que los consumía. Estaban agotados, abrumados por la rutina y necesitados de un cariño que habían catalogado como una pérdida irrecuperable. Y que por eso último, muchas veces se vieron capaces de prescindir de él.

Nico metió la llave y abrió la puerta, se hizo a un lado para que primero pasara la pelirroja. Quizá un poco desconfiada, no de él, sino de la caridad, se adentró al departamento y otra puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas.

Escrutó el lugar, cerca de la entrada había un espacio para dejar los zapatos, después estaba el escalón que daba a la madera del recinto, en seguida había un pequeño sillón que tenía pegado, en un pequeño mueble, un minicomponente; y a unos cuantos pasos, una mesa con únicamente dos sillas. En una esquina estaba la cocina, que separaba la sala con una diminuta barra. A un lado de la estufa, un pequeño refrigerador resplandecía orgulloso. En el otro lado había un pasillo que daba a dos puertas, podía suponer que una era la habitación y la otra para entrar al sanitario.

– Ponte cómoda, estás en tu casa –Nico entró, dio la vuelta rodeando a Maki por la espalda, dejándola examinar el lugar cual gato que cambia de hogar y necesita reconocerlo con la vista antes de andar libremente por aquellos espacios. Al acercarse a ella, comprobó que la chica olía a sudor y quizá a otra cosa que prefirió no asimilar.

– ¿Todo esto lo compraste tú?

– En parte –se quitó el suéter que llevaba puesto y lo aventó al sillón–. Mi más reciente adquisición es aquel blanquito de por allá –agregó señalando el refrigerador–. Era complicado mantener la comida fresca. Por cierto… ¿quieres comer?

Maki lo miró con una expresión que señalaba que realmente eso era lo que quería, pero al mismo tiempo le insinuaba que tenía un inconveniente aún mayor. Tragó saliva, no quería decirlo, pero deseaba primero estar limpia.

– Seguramente puedo preparar algo con lo que hay aquí –continuó el pelinegro, acercándose al refrigerador y agachándose para poder ver lo que había en su interior–. Pero ya sabes que esto de cocinar requiere tiempo, así que si gustas puedes, no sé… –la miró y le sonrió nervioso–, sentarte y escuchar música. O puedes ver la televisión en mi habitación, la compré usada… la tele, claro, no mi habitación…

– Nico, detente –pidió en voz baja.

– ¡También tengo helado! –Continuó su soliloquio– Me gustan los dulces ¿sabes? Y digo, sé que está mal te ofrezca primero helado, que debería ser al revés, primero la comida y luego el helado, pero puedo hacer una excepción contigo porque sé que te portarás bien.

– ¡Nico! –le llamó con voz firme. Ante la cara de susto del pelinegro, no pudo evitar reírse–. Preferiría bañarme antes de sentarme a comer.

– ¡Claro! También es bueno bañarse antes de dormir –le sonrió–. Porque, es muy noche para que te vayas.

– Gracias –le dijo en un susurro.

– Pues ese de allá es el baño –señaló la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo–. Puedes usarlo y te daré ropa limpia. Tienes suerte de que comprará unos calzoncillos hace poco, están nuevos, sólo los lavé porque no es higiénico usar la ropa nueva y menos si es interior.

– De todos modos –comentó la chica con un poco más de alegría–, aunque estuvieran usados, confío en que eres un quisquilloso con la limpieza.

El pelinegro se rascó la cabeza y le sonrió a sabiendas de que había sido descubierto. Desapareció en su habitación y de la parte de arriba de su ropero sacó una toalla, mientras que de abajo dio con una pequeña cesta. Salió y le dio la cesta con la toalla en ella.

– Pones aquí tu ropa sucia, tenemos una lavadora común en el sótano y en la terraza puedes poner a secar tus prendas –se enserió y continuó–. Al menos a las mujeres no les roban la ropa, o eso me dice mi vecina. La otra vez desapareció una de mis camisas.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí –puso cara de conflicto, como si de recordarlo le doliera alguna parte del cuerpo–. Por cierto, tarda en salir el agua caliente, pero sale. La llave de la caliente es la de la derecha. Y te dejaré un cambio de ropa en mi cuarto.

– Vale –tomó la cesta y se alejó de él, pero antes de entrar al baño, agregó–: Gracias.

Nico únicamente sonrió a modo de respuesta.

La pelirroja se desvistió, abrió la llave de la regadera, aquella que Nico le aseguró era la caliente y, una vez que sintió la calidez del agua, se metió para quitarse la suciedad y la tristeza que se le pegaba al cuerpo cual liquido viscoso. Se aseguró de borrar todo rastro de sangre seca de su cuerpo, así como de anular la sensación sebosa del cabello.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dentro, dejando a su cuerpo sentir la calidez de un hogar en el que se sentía bienvenida, sin necesidad de explicaciones o de respuestas a preguntas engorrosas. Sin embargo, aquel momento le supo a gloria y fue lento en su mente. Salió del baño con únicamente la toalla tapando su cuerpo y corrió descalza por la madera hasta el cuarto del pelinegro, cerró la puerta y vio sobre la cama la ropa doblada pulcramente. Después, fue consciente del olor de la comida, que por un momento había sido mitigado por el del jabón y la limpieza.

Lo primero en ponerse fue el bóxer. Y vio que tenía dos opciones para taparse el torso, una camisa o una playera. Primero vistió la camisa, sin necesidad de desabotonarla, se la pasó por encima de su cuerpo, metiendo los brazos en ambas mangas y dejando asomar su cabeza por arriba. Desabrochó el primer botón y su rostro salió de su escondite. Fue hacia el espejo que estaba en una de las esquinas del ropero y se vio. Nadaba en esa camisa y se trasparentaba con la luz su delgado cuerpo. Se la retiró y decidió mejor usar la playera.

A su reflejo le dolía el moretón que presumía su cara, pero a la verdadera Maki no le molestaba sonreír.

Se tapó sus piernas con el short que le había dejado y sin pena alguna, buscó una sudadera entre las ropas del chico. Encontró una rosa en la que también nadaba, pero ocultaba la libertad de sus senos y disimulaba su figura ante la luz. Salió de la habitación y fue directamente a sentarse en la mesa.

Nada se comparaba a la sensación de quitarse la mugre, el sudor y los malos olores que se acumulan cuando una persona no se ha bañado en días, así como el primer bocado de algún alimento preparado en casa, hecho con cuidado y amor, del moribundo que no ha comido en días. Y Maki se sentía pletórica, no sólo del estómago, sino de la felicidad que le henchía el cuerpo y los sentidos a tal punto de sentirse advenediza, aturdida y boba. Por algo decían que en la idiotez y la ignorancia se encuentra la felicidad más simple.

Sin mucha plática de por medio, ya que para Nico era grosero hablar mientras comían, terminaron de cenar y discutieron sobre como dormirían aquel día. Después, llevaron la ropa de Maki a lavar y la dejaron secar en la azotea. Bajaron entre risas y al llegar al departamento, la pelirroja echó a correr y se refugió en las mantas de la cama. El pelinegro le siguió despacio y, después de ponerse un pijama, se acostó a su lado.

– Cuéntame un cuento, bobo.

– No me sé cuentos bobos, sólo bonitos.

– A ti te decía bobo –llevó sus ojos arriba en señal de exasperación–. ¿Te sabes alguno?

– Sólo uno –agregó con un tono serio–. ¿Lo quieres oír?

– Seguro –recargó su cabeza en el pecho del chico y pudo escuchar el latido de su corazón y la inhalación que realizó antes de iniciar su relato.

– Había una vez una niña que no podía dormir, estaba sola en casa y la luz de la luna se colaba por su ventana sin cortinas –escuchó una suave risa proveniente de la pelirroja, llevó su brazo detrás de su cabeza y la acercó a él–. Era tanto el insomnio que sufría, que una noche decidió salir y dar una caminata. Para ello necesitaba la llave que guardaba en su cofre debajo de la cama, así que lo sacó, lo abrió, se hizo de la llave y salió.

Nico miró de reojo a la pelirroja, la chica lo observaba atenta, con la inocencia de los niños en sus ojos y el cansancio abotagándole el cuerpo.

– Anduvo por las calles que eran alumbradas por la luna, y a lo lejos vislumbró un cuervo al cual decidió seguir. Después de un rato, se dio cuenta que el ave intentaba alcanzar a la luna, y decidió ayudarlo. Se subió a pequeñas casas, luego postes y semáforos, saltó por edificios y no lograban alcanzarla –la respiración de la chica, en su pecho, empezaba a disminuir–. Estaban por darse por vencidos, cuando en su regresó a casa, la niña encontró a la luna, blanca y resplandeciente, al nivel suyo, pegada al suelo en el reflejo de un charco.

"Encantada con aquella imagen, robó su reflejo, regresó a casa, metió a la luna en su cofre, igual al cuervo y también su llave. Y lo cerró para nunca más abrirlo. El cuarto quedó a oscuras y, después de mucho tiempo, pudo dormir. Al día siguiente, no hubo cuervo, ni llave, ni cofre, ni luna, ni niña. Fin.

El silenció se hizo en la habitación. La pelirroja lo miraba entre adormilada y confundida.

– ¿Qué clase de cuento de mal gusto es ese?

– ¡Oye, me lo contó mi madre!

– Pues tenía mal gusto –se reacomodó y se dispuso a dormir.

– Mi madre no tiene mal gusto –murmuró e hizo berrinche cual niño pequeño. La pelirroja sólo rió de él.

– Oye, bobo.

– ¿Si?

– ¿Puedo quedarme mañana?

Nico sonrió, aprovechando que Maki no lo vería, se volteó ligeramente y le besó la nuca.

– Claro, pediré el día en el trabajo.

 **…**

 **…**

 **CANCIONES:**

 **Placebo – Black-Eyed**

 **Tash Sultana – Notion**

 **N/A:**

 **¡Yei! Otro capítulo de este extraño fic jajajaja**

 **Espero no me quieran matar por la clase de padre que le puse a Maki. No tengo mucho que agregar. Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Por cierto, el cuento que narra Nico, es lo que recuerdo (no estoy segura de que ese sea en realidad) de un cuento que escuché hace mucho, pero muchísimo, el cual me dejó un gran impacto. Sin embargo, no sé el nombre del cuento, pero tengo entendido que es un cuento infantil ilustrado.**

 **Dejen amor en forma de review, así como yo les dejo amor en forma de fic :v (Fuera de broma, muchas gracias por los comentarios y a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer :3)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. White light Dark night

**Los personajes de Love Live no son de mi propiedad.**

 **…**

 **– White light. Dark night –**

 **…**

Nunca se había sentido expuesto hasta ese grado. No era el ceñido vestido, las medias, el maquillaje, ni mucho menos la mirada brillante, ámbar y dulce de la chica que tenía enfrente. No. Era, simplemente, la observación constante de los demás, los halagos al arduo trabajo de la peligris en cuestión y la expectación, la espera del acto que diera conclusión a todo aquel barullo.

Habían sido más de dos meses en los que había podido, accidentalmente, librarse del suceso, ya sea por cuestiones de trabajo o escolares. Pero harta de ello, Nozomi había pedido a Kotori que trajera todo lo que necesitaba para la siguiente semana. Y ahí se encontraba él, de pie en medio de un círculo de personas que le observaban con todo detalle, mientras sentía picazón en el cuerpo y el rostro, por el maquillaje, la vestimenta, las ganas de salir corriendo y no poder.

Escuchaba los chiflidos por un lado, gritos por el otro, exclamaciones de asombro, pero lo que más le turbó fue la afirmación de la pelimorada. La constatación a la idea preconcebida de un amor inalcanzable.

– ¡Yo sabía que Nicocchi era muy lindo!

Cerró los ojos mientras luchaba con su imaginación para no traer a la mente la escena de todo aquel alegato.

– ¡ _Harasho_!

– ¡Bésalo, Kotori-chan!

– ¡Honoka, eso es indecente!

– ¡Sí, Kotori-senpai!

– ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

Y mientras el vocerío se alzaba en sus oídos y se convertía en unísona petición, él sentía unas delicadas manos posarse en sus hombros. Al abrir los ojos, sus rubíes dieron con dos soles ensoñadores que le escrutaban todo, desde la vestimenta hasta el rostro delicadamente maquillado.

– Eres mi mejor trabajo –le dijo sobreexcitada, pero con un volumen que sólo él pudiera escuchar y, por extraño que parezca, sintió escalofrío de encontrarse frente a una chica.

Las manos de Kotori subieron a su cuello y se vio obligado a acercarse ante la tensión que ejercían. Buscó la mirada de su amiga para pedir ayuda, pero Nozomi sonreía con los ojos cerrados, como buscando no ser espectadora de aquello. Rápidamente, entre las pocas personas que se aglomeraban alrededor, quiso dar con dos amatistas que le libraran de aquella situación engorrosa, pero todo su campo de visión se vio obstaculizado por el blanquecino cutis de la peligris.

En medio del escándalo ajeno, los latidos de su corazón y las ininteligibles murmuraciones de Kotori, una fuerza invisible haló a la peligris lejos de su presa, obstaculizando el asecho. El silencio se hizo cuando escucharon el grito.

– ¡El niño bonito es mío, no lo toques!

Esa fue la salvación, Maki había llegado para jalar a Kotori del cuello de su blusa y alejarla del pelinegro, quien ya sentía la respiración caliente de la peligris sobre sus labios. Pero no sucedió. La vieja costumbre, la tradición y rutina del ritual se había visto interrumpida por la persona más llamativa e invisible del lugar.

Tomándolo de la mano, lo llevó al exterior de la pequeña habitación. Los demás silbaron ante el inconcluso evento, pocos fueron los que permanecieron callados, interpretando aquella intervención casi violenta.

Con una mano siendo prisionera y la otra levantando los bordes del vestido para no pisarlo, caminando y respirando con dificultad, llegaron al sanitario del recinto. Maki lo metió con la misma violencia con que lo había salvado, después entró ella, asegurándose de bloquear el paso con el pestillo.

Un instante de silencio en el que el ritmo de su respirar gobernaba el chasquido de la luz fluorescente del pequeño cuarto. Nico se sentó sobre la taza y se vio como hacía algunas semanas se había topado con Chika, contorsionándose para liberarse de aquella prisión disfrazada de vestido.

La pelirroja lo observaba, lo sabía porque se había acostumbrado a sus miradas indiscretas, a sentirse descubierto en las mañanas y las noches con el torso al aire, buscando una playera que le cubriera la palidez de su piel y todas aquellas heridas de la infancia. Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, volver a ser capaz de compartir su casa, aquel espacio imaginario. Bastante había tenido con las constantes peleas entre él y sus abuelos a causa de sus hermanos. Tuvo que irse para reiniciar. Tuvo que programarse para una vida en la orfandad.

Y cada que levantaba el rostro, sustituyendo la hostilidad que siempre le acompañó, le respondía aquella mirada amatista llena de curiosidad, la misma que hace un par de meses había encontrado rota y cabizbaja. Esa misma que últimamente se había adueñado de la mitad de su vida, de la mitad de todo lo que le pertenecía en un sentido meramente material: la casa, la ropa, la comida, la cama, el calor… el amor propio. Sin embargo, eso le bastaba, pues con esa fracción que le sobraba, él era capaz de sonreírle de vuelta, no dispuesto a pelear por algo que hacía mucho había dejado de ser suyo.

Ella imitaba el gesto cada que eso sucedía, una sonrisa languidecida por una fiebre interna que le extenuaba. Se le iba la vida, ella lo sabía. Cada que aquellos ojos rojos se posaban en su cuerpo, un pedacito de su alma se escapaba para posarse cerca de él y rodearle, sin permanencia, como un suave viento que se alejaba de ambos.

– Hubieras visto tu cara –soltó, intentando volver a levantar la barreras que ya no le funcionaban con él–. Tienes pánico escénico y querías ser Idol.

– Fue muy incómodo –suspiró, se rascó la mejilla por la comezón y se propagó parte del maquillaje.

Maki se acercó a él con la intención de ayudarlo a desvestirse, pero varios golpes en la puerta los espabilaron.

– Nicocchi, te traje tu ropa.

Ahí estaba la razón a su desconfianza, el ligero sonrojo que se dibujaba en él cada que Nozomi salía la luz, en el pensamiento, en palabras o de forma física. Ella sentía que aquella fiebre se volvía un infierno, un fuego en el que recuperaba sus fuerzas.

Nico intentó ponerse de pie para abrirle la puerta a su amiga, pero un par de manos le impidieron que continuara. Maki lo miraba con cierto coraje y él sabía a qué se debía. El pelinegro se sonrojó aún más y volvió a sentarse, manso, en la taza del baño. La pelirroja abrió la puerta y por un resquicio asomó únicamente parte de su rostro.

– Oh… Maki-chan –sonrió como de costumbre–. ¿Está Nicocchi contigo?

– Sí.

– Fufu –rió de manera siniestra–. Aquí están sus ropas. No tarden mucho.

Tomó las cosas, Nozomi le sonrió y se despidió con un movimiento de mano. La observó alejarse y no cerró la puerta hasta que la vio desaparecer en el pasillo. Giró sobre su eje y el pelinegro la saludó con una sonrisa a consciencia. Había cometido dos errores: impedir a Kotori dar un beso sin sentimiento alguno que sustituía todo el cariño que no podía demostrar a su peliazul amigo y ponerse celosa con Nozomi. No se sentía avergonzada, ni descubierta, pero sí estúpida.

– Suéltalo, sé que te mueres por hacerlo.

– No Maki, me muero por quitarme esto –señaló el vestido.

– No lo sé… –lo miró desde arriba, con los brazos cruzados–. ¿Qué gano si te ayudo?

– Contigo siempre se trata de ganar o perder.

– Corrijo. Conmigo se trata de ganar.

– Podemos negociar los términos.

– Debes aceptar los términos.

Guardaron silencio y se miraron a los ojos. Después de un rato de silencio, Nico rió y negando con la cabeza accedió a caer en los juegos sucios de la pelirroja.

Maki le ayudó a desvestirse y a volverse a vestir, le limpió el maquillaje y todo lo que le diera un toque femenino a su ya delicada figura. Sentada sobre el descansillo del lavamanos, con un pedazo de papel le limpiaba el sudor y los restos de cosmético que aún tenía en el rostro.

Nico, de pie, con las manos en el lavabo, sin mirarse en el pequeño y sucio espejo, evitando su reflejo, observaba con toda intención a la pelirroja que rodeaba con sus brazos. La manera tan suave en que pasaba el papel por sus mejillas, su nariz y la frente, en un tacto indirecto pero no por ello menos íntimo. El cómo sus ojos se posaban en distintas partes de su cuerpo, transmitiéndole todo el bochorno que sentía de encontrarse tan cerca de él. Era como verse ahí en ella, al nervioso pelinegro de la preparatoria. Qué incómodo.

– Déjalo, ¿quieres? –interceptó una de sus manos, estando seguro de que ya no se encontraba maquillado, pues la picazón había disminuido considerablemente.

La pelirroja bajó la mano y alzó el rostro para poder verlo de frente, a unos cuantos centímetros de sí. Fue testigo de cómo cerró los ojos y, ladeando la cabeza, le sonrió. Sus amatistas se abrieron de la sorpresa, nunca había visto que Nico hiciera ese movimiento, a excepción de cuando hacía su pose de Idol. Era la victoria por él declarada. Le hubiera gustado plantarle un beso y romper con su sonrisa, transformarla en la meditabunda consciencia de siempre. Sin embargo, únicamente fue capaz de alejarlo bruscamente y salir del sanitario.

– Maki, espera –una mano sosteniendo la suya, con delicada firmeza.

– ¿Qué quieres, enano?

– ¿Enano? –un momento de desconcierto, superado por la urgencia de remediar las cosas–. Mañana no voy a ir a trabajar, necesitamos ir a otro lado.

– ¿Necesitamos?

– Sí, tú y yo.

Una mirada, una sonrisa. Eso le bastó para ceder y volver con los demás tomándose de las manos. A su regreso, un par de personas se miraban unas a otras, a consciencia de lo sucedido y sonriendo satisfactoriamente ante el resultado.

…

…

Era su primera vez en ser testigo de aquel extraño ritual que se perdía debido a la somnolencia de todos los días. Se encargaría de guardar cada detalle en su memoria. Su postura al sentarse, la columna vertebral haciendo su aparición ante su encorvamiento, el pliegue de su cuerpo entero al ponerse los calcetines, totalmente estirados, rectos. El pequeño salto que daba para meterse en los pantalones, el deslizamiento del lino de la camisa sobre su lampiño torso, los botones siendo cerrados por sus delgados dedos, el acomodo del cuello, de su cabello, de su persona. Ahora se posicionaba frente al espejo para poder dar los últimos retoques, se fajaba la camisa, abotonaba las mangas y ceñía el pantalón con un cinturón. ¡Estaba listo!

Él volteó para dar con la mirada amatista de su compañera de cuarto que le miraba con intensidad. Se sonrojó discretamente, pues estaba acostumbrado a vestirse cuando ella estaba aún dormida y le abandonaba antes de despertar, con el desayuno preparado y una nota en la mesa.

Se dirigió al pequeño ropero, se agachó y sacó una pequeña bolsa que le extendió a la chica que seguía en cama, con el cabello un tanto revuelto.

– Es para ti –agregó, como si realmente fuera necesaria la aclaración–. Báñate en lo que hago unas cosas.

Ella lo vio salir del cuarto mientras con sus manos sujetaban con fuerza la pequeña bolsa de papel que acababa de recibir. Escuchó que prendía su minicomponente y ponía música demasiado tranquila, estaba segura de que prepararía el desayuno. Decidió dejar la bolsa sin abrir, no estaba acostumbrada a las sorpresas, pero prefería ir a darse una ducha fría, castigarse por el inmerecido premio y aceptarlo con la consciencia limpia.

Hacía más de dos meses que no regresaba a su casa, que no iba a la escuela, que sólo salía con Nico para ir a las reuniones del grupo o lo acompañaba a hacer las compras. Lo único que hacía era quedarse gran parte del tiempo en el pequeño departamento escuchando música, leyendo o incluso estudiando, en parte por el miedo que no quería admitir que sentía, por otro lado, el calor que le brindaba aquel hogar. Agradecía que su padre nunca hubiera accedido a comprarle un celular y que no tuviera forma de dar con ella, pero algún día tendría que confrontarlo y dejar de escudarse en las ropas holgadas del pelinegro.

Se bañó con la premura de un cuerpo cálido en contacto con el frío. Salió, se puso la ropa interior y fue directo a la bolsa. Como lo había previsto, era ropa, un simple vestido claro con el fondo color vino.

Lo sacó, lo extendió sobre la cama que ahora estaba pulcramente hecha y rebuscó en la bolsa, halló una blusa negra con cuello de tortuga y un cinturón color vino que también posó sobre la cama. Observó ambas prendas por un instante y decidió vestirse.

Las ropas eran suaves con su piel, las sentía como una caricia indirecta de Nico, era el amor terco e indisimulado que sentía por él lo que la obligaba a posicionarlo en cualquier pensamiento próximo.

Sin embargo, lo que más le impactó fue su reflejo, era como verse a los 6 años siendo besada en la frente por su madre mientras ésta le decía: _"Mi pequeña Maki es hermosa como ninguna otra"_. Y lo reconoció, se supo bella frente a ese espejo, en esa casa, con ese vestido, con el cariño profesado a quien se encontraba a unos pasos. Y se sonrojó por dos razones: por verse más robusta de lo que solía estar desde que su progenitora la había abandonado y por sentirse bonita, como su padre siempre le había privado.

Se alejó de su reflejo, dejando las imperfecciones con él, y salió de la recámara.

Al llegar en al comedor, vio que en la mesa estaban dispuestos varios sándwiches en distintos recipientes, había un gran termo y un par de jugos de manzana en envase de cartón. Además, había un par de platos con un omelette en cada uno.

Nico iba saliendo de la cocina con un par de vasos con jugo de naranja cuando se topó con Maki de pie frente a la mesa. Ella al voltear, vio un brillo inusual en la mirada carmesí del chico. Dejando lo vasos en la mesa, agregó:

– Veo que te ha quedado bien el vestido.

– Es una talla más grande de lo que regularmente uso –se quejó, no queriendo perder la rutina–. Me haces sentir gorda.

– Te he alimentado bien, como a mis hermanos en su momento –se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros para acercarla a la mesa–. Come que será un día largo.

– ¿Soy, acaso, una hermana para ti?

Ante esa pregunta, Nico se sonrojó violentamente. Tosió con nerviosismo y se sentó a su lado. Empezó a comer sin la intención de contestar el cuestionamiento inicial. Era, sin duda, una interrogante mañosa, doble intencionada, como la misma persona de la que había nacido. No era tonto, lo había notado desde hace días: el nervio, el ansia, la evasiva. Se sentía culpable de traicionarla, no sólo por ello, sino por el consejo pedido a su amiga Nozomi, quién le había dicho que era normal, que Maki se iría pasados un par de días. Pero no lo había hecho. Y la verdad es que él no lo quería.

Al terminar de comer se aseguraron de apagar las luces, de cerrar las llaves del gas, de acomodar todo lo que fuera pertinente y así, dando un último vistazo a la oscuridad del interior, salieron a encontrarse con su destino.

Nico llevó a Maki por sitios que no había visto en su vida. Si bien, en su infancia visitó lugares increíbles, aquel pequeño tour por lares insospechados le obligaba a mirar con detenimiento todos los paisajes. Primero la ciudad que quedaba atrás gracias a la marcha del tren en el que viajaban. Y después de trasbordar a otro, pudo ver como rodeaban una enorme laguna, sin casas a su alrededor o perturbación de la movilidad humana.

Y así llegaron a un pequeño pueblo en el que la gente despertaba desde muy temprano y trabajaba la tierra. Pudo ver que la mayoría eran ancianos y algunos niños que revoloteaban inquietos apoyando a sus mayores. Las casas eran de madera, algunas de piedra, con techos de paja o de teja ya muy vieja. Había posos alrededor, mucho pasto y animales de toda clase en cercas.

Se sentía lejana a aquel lugar, advenediza y ajena, pero la mano pálida y delgada del pelinegro le traía de vuelta a la realidad. Era como el hilo que le sostenía, que le mantenía los pies pegados al suelo, donde pasaba la suela de sus zapatos sobre la frágil hierba.

Anduvieron por un rato así, caminando tomados de la mano. Algunas personas saludaban a Nico y esas mismas miraban con curiosidad a Maki. Siguieron el trayecto hasta dar con un pequeño sendero por el cual continuaron. En un punto, la calle se dividía en dos, derecho por un lado y colina arriba por el otro. Subieron y, después de mucho andar, la pelirroja comprendió a donde la había traído, fue cosa de leer las palabras que adornaba el arco de entrada: Cementerio.

Se detuvo en la entrada siendo testigo de las distintas lápidas que daban la bienvenida a todo aquel que visitara el lugar. Tenía que admitirlo, no era como muchas veces se lo había imaginado o como lo había visto en las películas; en realidad, era más acogedor de lo que se pudiera concebir. Había cierta uniformidad en todo: las flores, el verdor del paisaje, la tranquilidad y la solemnidad.

Siguieron caminando en los interiores del cementerio, hasta dar con una lápida en específico en la que se leía: _Aquí yace el alma de Yazawa Sumiye, amorosa y dedicada madre. 19XX-201X_. Hacía 3 años que había muerto, ¿qué edad tenía Nico cuando pasó? 16 años. Debió tratarse de un golpe duro que, debido a la responsabilidad que tenía con sus hermanos, no pudo soltar como se suponía. Debió tratarse de un abandono prematuro, un auspicio forzado y por ello, quizá no doloroso, pero sí enojoso. Algo así como injusto.

En el lugar había flores frescas, parecían recién puestas. El pelinegro sacó de todas las pertenencias que traía un ramo de rosas blancas, las posó enfrente de la lápida y sonrió. Después sacó un sándwich y un jugo que le dio a la pelirroja, para después sacar los propios.

– Lo prometí –suspiró–. Como cada año, he regresado, madre. Y ahora con una amiga.

Maki permaneció en silencio, sin saber exactamente qué tenía que hacer con lo que el pelinegro le había dado. Sólo lo miraba a él, lo escuchaba hablar y después giraba el rostro hacia la lápida.

– Sé que esta vez no pude venir el mero día, pero mis abuelos andan un poco necios, ¿sabes? –Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y acarició su cabello–. Pero aquí estamos para almorzar contigo. ¿Tienes algo que decir, Maki?

– ¿Qué? –había sido tomada por sorpresa.

– Gracias por tan bellas palaras. Ahora a comer –se llevó el sándwich a la boca.

– ¡Oye, ni dije algo!

Nico empezó a reírse y acariciando la cabeza de la pelirroja como si de un cachorro se tratara, le ordenó:

– Come, pequeña.

Regañada, quizá más indignada pero bastante chiqueada, comió en compañía del pelinegro y el alma de su querida madre. Escuchó su historia, la de ella, quien nació en ese humilde pueblo y salió hacia la ciudad en busca de mejores oportunidades para encontrarse enamorada y, después de un tiempo, con 4 hijos y un esposo difunto. Las comodidades les fueron esquivas, pero el amor nunca faltó.

Fue un simple instante donde la paz reinó, en el que parecía que estaban únicamente ella y el alma sonriente de aquella mujer orgullosa de haber dejado a tan buen personaje sobre la tierra, momento en el que Maki sintió el llanto en la garganta. Nico había ido al baño, diciéndole que si tenía algo que hablar a solas con su madre, era el momento. Y ahí estaba ella, frente a la pétrea lápida, comiendo su segundo sándwich. La sorpresa le supo salada: una lágrima se le había resbalado al interior de sus labios.

– Muchas gracias.

…

…

Regresaron entrada la noche a casa. Nico, cansado de dormir en el sillón, decidió que era momento de retomar su cama, sin importarle si la pelirroja luchaba por sacarlo de aquel espacio. Se metió a bañar, se puso el pijama, que no era precisamente ropa para dormir pero si holgada, como justo en aquel momento le quedaba el cuerpo a su alma. Salió a preparar la cena, mientras Maki se bañaba. Cenaron y, como se lo había propuesto, al terminar, sin importarle dejar sucia la mesa, fue directo a su cama.

Entró, apagó las luces y, diferente a lo que había pensado, Maki no luchó con él para sacarlo. Sí, lo miró extrañada, incluso le recriminó su presencia con la mirada y el ceño fruncido; pero no intentó deshacerse de él, ni siquiera salió un improperio de su boca, simplemente se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en el angosto espacio que quedaba.

Se acercó al cuerpo ajeno en cama, buscó a tientas el hueco entre sus brazos para poder aferrarse a él y esconder el rostro bajo las cobijas, cerca de su pecho, no por sentirse avergonzada de tan descarado movimiento, sino buscando escuchar el latir de ese corazón… de ese corazón que le parecía tan suyo, que se le antojaba propio. Y sin pesarlo lo besó, no en los labios, ni en la mejilla, sino en el cuello. Porque a la luz de la luna se veía pálido como un muerto y quería encenderlo con sus propios amores ignífugos.

Buscó la manera de ponerse encima, para sentir que por una vez era grande y tenía el control, para así besarlo con total libertad y conquistar cada territorio. Y así lo hizo, le dio pequeños y suaves ósculos que quemaban como el hielo, con la permanencia y la fuerza de su agarre. Mientras ella se desnudaba para darle una vía de escape a las frustraciones del pelinegro, que temblaban ante el ardor del gélido ambiente.

Y dividía su respiración entre los espasmos, entre cada bocanada que exhalaba Nico, para ella robarle el aliento y así vestirlo por dentro con amorosos colores que se manifestaban en el arrebol de su rostro.

Él trataba de vengarse, pero era concentrarse en ello o en las reacciones tempranas de su cuerpo inexperto. Había acariciado a sus antiguas novias, pero en ninguna ocasión una chica había osado tocarle. Y no sólo tocarle, sino acariciarle las entrañas hasta hacerle vomitar risas y plantarle flores en la dermis para que brotaran en el mismo instante en que su fría mano pasaba. Después sólo sentía el constante hormigueo de todos los seres que se había inventado y que ahora habitaban en el verdor de su cuerpo.

Le hubiera encantado arrebatarle la sonrisa socarrona a aquella diosa que creaba mundos con sólo señalar con el dedo algún punto en blanco del mapa de su cuerpo, pero fueron demasiadas colisiones, demasiadas construcciones en su alma frágil. Él lo sabía, había sido descubierto, y ese secreto se iría con el soplo que levantará las cenizas de aquella hoguera.

No hubo consciencia de si perdieron llorando, gritando o riendo. Nadie quedó vivo, sus cuerpos quedaron calcinados y lo único que se escuchaba era la delicada y constante danza de dos almas en pena que estaban cansadas de andar errantes.

…

…

 _El amor me ha devuelto la vida._

Se veía al espejo y eso se decía.

 _No. El amor me ha hecho renacer._

Daba una vuelta sobre su eje y se presumía a sí misma la evidencia de su argumento.

 _¿Acaso el sexo…_

Posaba sus manos sobre sus senos, luego bajaba haciendo un recorrido por la cintura, el vientre, la pelvis y las caderas.

 _¡Es ridículo!_

Todo, absolutamente todo era territorio conquistado. Aunque le advirtió que sería primero un acercamiento superficial, la verdad era que su derrota fue declarada en cuanto perdió el alma a pedazos. Fue quitándose partes paulatinamente para ofrecerlas sin advertirlo a…

 _Nico._

Ese era el nombre que le provocaba una corriente eléctrica por la espalda, hasta implantarse en la nuca. Evocación del deseo y el cariño, no juntos, sino separados, porque ella no concebía el deseo como algo cariñoso, ni el querer como algo fundado en la pasión. Entonces era la sombra de ambos, el cuerpo de ambos, la esencia de ambos.

 _Estoy jodida._

Y era la misma conclusión de siempre. La resignada sonrisa a lo que había huido desde pequeña.

¿El amor? Qué podía ser el amor sino una demostración del dominio de una mente sobre otra. El control del pensamiento, o acaso, el descontrol de éste. Exactamente eso último. Y no sólo la pérdida de la cabeza, sino del cuerpo, de la voluntad, de las palabras, los espacios, los objetos y la libertad.

Por ello se vio con la imperiosa necesidad de irlo a buscar al terminar el trabajo. Por ello salió de noche, aun cuando su cuerpo le rogaba a gritos que se quedara en casa, incluso aunque su mente tiritaba escondida en un rincón, temerosa y llorosa. Pero lo ignoró, se ignoró y así siguió el camino que le llevaba a los espacios cercanos a su casa, aquella a la que no había vuelto, a la que no deseaba volver porque su verdadero hogar estaba en otro lado, trabajando para ganarse la vida de ambos.

Su tranquilidad residía en que Nico lo sabía. Sin embargo, los minutos pasaban y cada vez más expuesta al pánico de encontrarse en la calle, a oscuras, como hacía mucho había dejado de estar, le enervaba, le hacía flaquear y casi desfallecer.

Ella no vio al pelinegro salir.

Una mano pesada y bastante conocida le hizo voltear. Con una sonrisa, que no sabía si estaba plagada de satisfacción, esperanza o de rabia, le saludó su padre.

– Sabía que eras tú, Maki, cariño –el fétido aliento alcohólico y el miedo le nublaron la vista.

No se opuso, ni hizo el intento de salir corriendo o de gritar. Se dejó guiar mansamente por la mano dura de su padre, que la metió en el auto y le cerró la puerta casi azotándola.

Su ira estaba contenida. El enojo, la sangre y la culpa, todo se aglomeraba entre la bruma de aquellas noches en vela, de sus días en ebriedad por la posible muerte de su hija. No hizo por buscarla en las mañanas, ni por llamar a la policía, eso significaría crear sospechas y meterse en problemas. Muerta o viva la encontraría. Viva la encontró.

Manejó en silencio, arribaron a casa con la misma atmósfera sepulcral.

– ¿Y esas ropas?

La mención de su vestimenta le espabiló de aquella pesadilla, agachó la cabeza para verse el vestido. Se llevó la mano a los volantes de su prenda, apretó los puños y estirando suavemente la tela, como presumiéndola, agregó con voz entrecortada.

– M-me lo dio Ni-Nico.

– ¿Quién es ese?

 _Ese…_

– A él le gusta el vestido –continuó sin poder contener las lágrimas–. Para él soy linda.

Nadie, le iba a quitar ese triunfo colosal: la recuperación íntima de su persona y el ganarse a otra. Ni siquiera su padre. Ni aunque dedicara su vida a darle de golpes y a tumbarla a puntapiés. Ni porque le rompiera el vestido con sus manos toscas y con esas mismas le arrebatara el amor propio. Aunque ella quedara expuesta en el suelo, golpeada del cuerpo y mancillada de la mente, con un nuevo miedo palpitante y un odio recurrente.

Esta vez, ella había ganado.

…

…

Esa noche Nico salió casi una hora tarde de su trabajo, ya traía el premio de consuelo para la pelirroja, un par de tomates frescos que había _robado_ de la cámara de refrigeración. Sólo por ella.

Al salir a la calle dio con la oscuridad de siempre, buscó con sus cansados ojos la figura que él ya reconocía entre sombras. Al no encontrarla y después de esperar inerte por unos minutos, decidió regresar a casa. Seguramente se había fastidiado de esperar y había vuelto al departamento molesta. Pero ella tampoco estaba ahí.

Como si en tinieblas se hubiera desvanecido, Maki no regresó a ese, su hogar.

 **…**

 **…**

 **CANCIONES:**

 **Grimes – Oblivion**

 **Hiatus – We Can Be Ghosts Now**

 **…**

 **N/A:**

 **Les recomiendo buscar información sobre la canción de Grimes, para que entiendan algunas cosas.**

 **Lo siento.**

 **Y gracias por leer.**


	6. God shaped hole

**Con ustedes, el último capítulo...**

 **Los personajes de Love Live no son de mi propiedad.**

 **NOTA: Toda la parte de Maki es Flashback**

 **…**

 **– God shaped hole –**

 **…**

Desde que era pequeño le gustaron las alturas. Poco tenía que ver su baja estatura de párvulo; al final, terminó por ser de los más altos de su generación. Era algo que él consideraba orgullo, estar en la cima, sentirse grande y poderoso para poder pisotear a todas aquellas personas que transitaban pequeñas bajos sus ojos. Y, aun así, nunca fue capaz ni pisarle por accidente la cola a un gato.

Tenía dos lugares favoritos en el mundo, su pequeño mundo: su casa, la de su madre, y la terraza del edificio donde actualmente vivía. Cuando se sentía abatido subía, se sentaba en los bordes, con los pies volando ante el vacío y los hacía bailotear mientras esperaba el momento preciso en que decidiera dar el salto decisivo para morir. Nunca lo había hecho. ¿Era eso lo que quería? Seguramente su madre estaría alarmada de lo que cruzaba por su mente. Sin embargo, _ella_ no estaba para reprimirle sus malos pensamientos.

Miró al cielo, por alguna extraña razón creyó ver las estrellas brillar en el manto celeste. Seguramente se estaba volviendo loco. Nadie lo advierte, pero la soledad atrofia el alma. Y con ella se va la mente.

En su imaginación estiró la mano para alcanzar el cielo, aunque en realidad permanecía estático ante el miedo a la altura de aquel edificio, con ambas manos aferradas al antepecho de la azotea. Entonces, comprendió que no sabía cuál sería su verdadero dolor, el morir por soltarse momentáneamente y querer tocar el infinito, o darse cuenta que de nuevo estaba solo.

Completamente solo.

…

…

Le dolía la cabeza.

No.

Le martilleaba la cabeza.

Alzó el rostro para ver únicamente el brillante metal del arma que había traído consigo. No estaba seguro si era efecto del alcohol, pero últimamente la bruma le daba un encanto inusual a la pistola, era una opción atractiva. ¡Y no sólo eso! Era la mejor de todas las decisiones, el castigo justo, la divina solución y el alto a todas las voces que se aglomeraban en su mente, todas ellas gritándole que era una escoria. O quizá algo más bajo que eso.

Empezó a reírse, luego rompió a llorar. Últimamente era lo único de lo que era capaz: reír y llorar. Reír por la desgracia que se cernía sobre él. Llorar porque…

 _¿Qué clase de padre abusa de su hija?_

Sentía asco de recordarlo, pero no hacia él, sino ante toda la circunstancia. Si sólo su esposa hubiera permanecido, si sólo no hubiera decidido tomar, si sólo no hubiera perdido los estribos. Y podría enumerar toda clase de _hubieras_ , pero el daño estaba hecho, irreductible y señalable.

Vio la botella que estaba sobre la mesa, no tenía idea de cuánto había tomado esos cinco días que había estado en un propio reclusorio impuesto por él. Se había alejado de Maki para darle cierta tranquilidad y para quitarle un peso de encima. Su peso.

Con una de sus manos tiró el recipiente y estalló en el suelo. Trató de levantarse pero trastabilló y su pie descalzo dio contra uno de los vidrios. Se cortó, bien se lo tenía merecido. Volvió a sentarse, revisó su planta del pie sucia, una mezcla de sangre y mugre. Intentó quitarse el cristal y, sin querer –o tal vez queriendo–, se hirió las manos.

Volvió a levantarse, necesitaba orinar. Le urgía hacerlo. Sintió dolor al posar su pie herido en el suelo, pero siguió su camino, tambaleante e inseguro. Iba dejando huellas sanguinolentas que marcaban el sendero irregular por el que andaba, la evidencia de una estela de errores.

Llegó y con una mano temblorosa abrió la puerta del baño, casi cae ante el impulso, pero se sostuvo con la poca fuerza que aún le permitía seguir lamentándose. Le fue difícil bajarse los pantalones y detener su bamboleo para poder hacer sus necesidades. Su orina salía demasiado caliente y con un tinte carmesí. Esa nunca fue una buena señal.

Sin limpiarse las manos o hacer el intento por subirse los pantalones, quiso regresar y dio contra el suelo. Fue un golpe duro y seco. Se quedó tendido por un momento, volvió a reírse para después llorar e irse arrastrando por el piso como el gusano que era. Poco le importó pasar el rostro para limpiar del suelo la sangre de sus pisadas, o herirse el pecho por ir al lugar donde estaban los vidrios. Al llegar a la mesa, agarró una de las patas, la movió y sacudió hasta que el arma negra cayó al suelo. Tenía el seguro puesto, así que no salió disparo alguno.

Estiró los dedos ensangrentados de su mano, hasta alcanzar el mando. Quitó el seguro, se la llevó a la boca y degustó el sabor ferroso de su muerte cercana.

Las fuerzas se le escapaban, el cuerpo se le secaba de tanto llorar. Quería detenerse. Quería que todo acabara. Y deseaba, como cuando fue un padre y esposo amoroso, lo mejor para aquellas mujeres a las que destruyó por completo.

Sonrió.

Un único disparo fue su redención.

Los restos de pólvora se mezclaron entre las lágrimas, la sangre y el alcohol derramado.

Su reloj se había detenido. Mientras afuera, todo continuaba.

…

…

Era la tercera vez que Maki se metía a bañar aquel día. Sentía un extraño virus recorrerle todo el cuerpo, como si de repente su mera existencia estuviera contaminada.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había llorado en la ducha a modo de escudo a su propia fragilidad. Sin embargo, le servía de limpieza y renacimiento. Así, de nuevo, se ponía la ropa y encima de todas aquellas prendas –que las sentía sucias–, se vestía el famoso suéter rosa del pelinegro. Su pelinegro: Nico, el único hombre que realmente le había tocado el alma y eso era lo que realmente importaba.

Sonreía como boba al verse al espejo, daba una vuelta, le hacía una reverencia a su reflejo y bajaba a la cocina.

Su padre llevaba ausente varios días y en ese tiempo su vida se le antojaba como un simple artificio de tranquilidad. No había salido ni por asomo. Permanecía encerrada en casa, en la seguridad imaginaria de esas sobrias paredes, testigos de su desdicha y continua desgracia, porque sentía que de salir se le quedaría el alma atrapada y su cuerpo frígido a las sutilezas no sería capaz de encontrarse con Nico.

Y como sinónimo de mal augurio, mientras escuchaba música a bajo volumen y bailaba con el cuerpo inerte y la mente adormecida, se escucharon unos golpes certeros en la puerta. El horror se dibujó en su rostro, pero se tranquilizó en el instante en que volvieron a tocar: los impactos no eran de las manos de su padre. Fue a la puerta y por un resquicio dejó un ojo a la intemperie. Vio a dos hombres trajeados que en cuanto dieron con sus amatistas sacaron de los bolsillos placas de policía.

– ¿Usted es la señorita Nishikino?

Sí, ese era su apellido y le sonaba tan asqueroso que sólo pudo reírse.

– Por desgracia.

Ambos hombres se miraron mutuamente para regresar los ojos a la pelirroja. Maki abrió la puerta, permitiendo a su cuerpo salir de su caparazón y les dio la bienvenida a sus invitados con el suéter rosa que presumía su famélica complexión.

– Señorita, lamentamos informarle que su padre ha muerto. Fue encontrado hace unas horas en un cuarto de hotel con un disparo en la cabeza. Creemos que se trata de un suicidio.

La voz solemne del más viejo entre los dos llegó a los oídos de la pelirroja como una melodía de piano triste y lejana. Parpadeó y en su mente el movimiento fue tan lento que creyó se desmayaría. Empero, no fue así. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos porque aquella había sido una injusticia.

– Por favor, necesitamos mantenga la calma y llame a un mayor. ¿Su madre se encuentra?

Ellos, sin saberlo, dieron una doble estocada en su pecho.

– Ella no está aquí, nunca lo ha estado…

De nuevo la comunicación visual entre los oficiales. El más joven tuvo su turno para hablar.

– Necesitamos que alguien confirme la identidad del occiso.

Después de aquellas palabras perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio. No supo si cerró la puerta de su casa antes de irse, ni tampoco si los oficiales le comentaron algo en el transcurso, ni mucho menos cuánto tiempo duró el viaje. Sin embargo, en su mente permanecía la nítida imagen del cuerpo cenizo y pálido de su padre, recostado en una camilla metálica alrededor de muchos otros cajones llenos de entes similares a él. Meros despojos humanos.

La lucidez llegó a su cabeza en cuanto se dio cuenta que se encontraba sentada en las oficinas de un lugar bastante lúgubre, en donde ella había firmado algunos papeles y había accedido a recibir las últimas pertenencias de su padre encontradas en el hotel. Entre ellas un poco de ropa, la billetera y las llaves del auto y la casa. Ella estaba en espera de otro proceso, pues seguía siendo, ante la ley, un menor de edad, por lo que intentaban contactar con algún familiar sino le tocaría residir en un albergue. Maki lo sabía, nadie querría encargarse de un nido de desgracias como lo era ella.

Se excusó para poder ir al sanitario, cruzó los pasillos rodeada de ruidos de oficina, tecleos por aquí, llamadas por allá. Su cuerpo tambaleante y alado, como sin vida, pasaba desapercibido para todas aquellas personas.

Llegó, abrió la puerta y se encerró dentro del pequeño espacio. Dejó la pequeña bolsa, el último lastre de su padre y, a pesar de la náusea, se acercó a una de las tazas y vomitó. Cuando su estómago se hubo calmado, volvió al espejo, se mojó el rostro, se enjuagó la boca y revisó las pertenencias de su difunto progenitor. Tiró la ropa al cesto de basura y esculcó dentro de la billetera para sacar los pocos billetes que tenía y revisar los pequeños compartimentos por si quedaban algunas monedas. Pero halló algo incluso más valioso, una nota de su madre.

" _Maki, te escribo esto lo más rápido que puedo. No lo soportaba, irnos juntas era peligroso, pero confío en que lo lograrás. Siempre fuiste la mejor para escabullirte de nosotros. Mamá te esperará, sabes a dónde llamar."_

Ese fue el plan y falló porque en cuanto llegó de la escuela, su padre le informó que su madre les había abandonado y que únicamente serían ellos dos, juntos por la eternidad, para salir adelante. Su tiempo y el progreso se habían ido por el retrete con un disparo de por medio.

También tiró la billetera y se metió las llaves en los bolsillos. Su habilidad de volverse invisible, le sirvió para alejarse de aquellas oficinas e ir en busca del auto de su padre, sin ninguna otra alternativa más que caminar. Lo halló en el estacionamiento del hotel y logró sacarlo sin dificultades debido al barullo que su progenitor había causado. Por una vez, todo le estaba saliendo bien.

Llegó a casa, subió rápidamente a su cuarto, sacó los cuadernos de su mochila y metió un par de prendas. Tomó su reproductor de mp3 y escuchando música a todo volumen, se sentó a escribir un par de cartas. Ya estaba planeándolo todo, llamaría a sus abuelos, avisaría que su padre estaba muerto, ellos mandarían a su madre a buscarla, pero ella estaría ya muy lejos.

Estaba decidida, nunca regresaría.

…

…

Soñó que estaba profundamente dormida en un espacio inexistente y de repente alguien tocaba sus paredes invisibles y místicas. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse en plena oscuridad, revisó su celular, marcaba pasadas las 3 de la madrugada. Era mal agüero despertarse a esas horas y tan de la nada. Dios un respingo al escuchar nuevamente los golpes más insistentes y nerviosos. Se vistió una bata, se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta y vio por la mirilla. La capucha sobre todo aquel cabello rojo le advirtió de quien se trataba. Abrió y sin darle tiempo de preguntar u objetar, ella se le adelantó.

– Nozomi, necesito que entregues estas cartas tal y como te lo voy a decir. No me preguntes nada, ni me traiciones. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

La seriedad de sus palabras y esa extraña seguridad en sus amatistas le impidieron hablar, pero asintió con la cabeza.

– Bien –se llevó la mochila al frente, la abrió y sacó el primer sobre con una R sobre ella–. Esta es para Riko –procedió a repetir sus movimientos y extrajo otros dos sobres, uno en blanco y otro con una N–. Esta es para ti. Y por último… para Nico.

– Riko-kun, Nozomi y Nicocchi –repitió el orden de las cartas.

– Sí. Por favor, entrégalas una semana después de hoy. Y no las leas, ni siquiera la tuya. Hasta después de esa semana.

– Está bien… –agregó con inseguridad.

Nozomi la observó regresar la mochila a su espalda y, para su sorpresa, Maki la abrazó con fuerza y le susurró un tenue _"gracias"_ al oído. Y la vio sonreír como nunca lo había hecho frente a ella. Para después únicamente ver su espalda alejarse de la puerta de su departamento. Sintió el peso de las cartas en sus manos y percibió que la de Nico pesaba más que las demás. Salió para asomarse por la buhardilla de su piso y ser testigo de cómo subía a un auto para alejarse de ahí.

Por alguna extraña razón, Nozomi regresó al interior de su casa a llorar.

…

…

En medio de la carretera Maki podía agradecer, por única vez, haber conocido a Umi, fue su maestro en el manejo, uno bastante bueno. Pero en esos momentos no era lo único de lo que estaba agradecida. Se sentía plena y libre en aquella arteria a oscuras, intermitentemente iluminada por la luz amarillenta de los faroles, mientras más arriba la noche lo engullía todo, hasta las estrellas.

Desde que su vida había empeorado a manos de su padre, su mayor pasatiempo fue imaginar su fuga, el plan para su escapatoria perfecta y así empezar a vivir, quizá cambiarse el nombre y renacer. Sería grande, de alguna u otra manera, llegaría a la cima de puro despecho paterno y por desolación amorosa brillaría.

Aunque aquello significara borrar de su camino a aquellos que fueron buenos con ella.

 _Nico._

Y la debilidad se manifestaba en su espíritu, queriendo regresar para decirle a ese hermoso ser humano que la acompañara en su día a día. Sin embargo, ya no se sentía al nivel. Él estaba en la parte iluminada, entre los que merecen lo mejor. Y ella llegaría a ese "lo mejor" con tal de verse a su lado en un futuro.

Así lo presentía y una extraña sensación, llamada esperanza, se mezclaba en su interior con los indicios del nacimiento de un amor propio tan portentoso que incluso le pesaba. Por ello lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo, porque dentro de sí estaba creciendo aquella persona que siempre fue y no sólo eso, sino que empezaba a mejorar sin su permiso.

Sólo le quedaba aferrarse al volante, a su medio de escape. Quizá la buscarían con intención de encontrarla, pero su madre tenía razón, siempre fue la mejor en impedirlo.

Vi el camino que tenía enfrente, con la vista llorosa y una debilidad inusitada, cerró los ojos momentáneamente. Estaba tan cerca de su destino y tan lejos a la vez. Sus amatistas volvieron a relucir en la oscuridad del automóvil y observaron a la luna estando profundamente ahogada en el reflejo de la laguna que rodeaba la autopista por la que transitaba. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquel agridulce cuento que Nico le narró.

 _¿Y si ella quería tocar la luna también?_

 _¿Y si ella quería guardarla únicamente para sí?_

 _¿Qué si estaba cansada de luchar?_

Ella, la luna, no la juzgaría. Ella, que necesita al sol para brillar, no le diría nada si de repente decide no buscar aquel soporte.

Siguió avanzando, mirando la hipnótica negrura de la noche puesta en el agua. La división de la carretera con la laguna dejó de existir y esa sombra que era ella, junto con la oscuridad que le rodeaba, se volvió una sola entidad. Una nación sobre la cual reflejar la luna y las estrellas.

Quizá ella no brillaría, pero serviría de manto estelar.

…

…

" _Nozomi, no puedo explicarte mucho pero necesito que hables a este número XX XXX XXX y preguntes por mi madre. Hazle saber que mi padre murió, que estoy bien y que pronto sabrán de mí. Si viene a buscarme, recíbela, llévala al grupo y preséntale a Riko como un muy querido amigo mío. También muéstrale la casa donde vivía y dile que amé, tal y como ella quería._

 _Por cierto, siempre fui consciente de que todo lo hiciste como una especie de consuelo para Nico. Pero te agradezco que eligieras a Eli y no a Nico._

 _Gracias, nuevamente._

 _Maki."_

…

…

" _Riko, fuiste la primera persona que llegó a mi vida como una especie de luz. Gracias por la música, el cuidado y todo el cariño. Cuida mucho a Yoshiko, ama a Yohane y vuélvete el más fiel de sus discípulos._

 _Juro que no te dejaré en paz._

 _Con cariño, Maki."_

…

…

Él, por su parte, se había aprendido cada una de las palabras que estaban escritas en su respectiva carta. Y aquel peso de más que había percibido Nozomi entre la consciencia y el sueño, se trataba ni más ni menos que de su reproductor mp3, con todas las canciones que ellos habían compartido. Y en aquellas letras estaban todos los significados ocultos.

" _Tonto, espero no estés regodeándote en la miseria y ahogándote en la tristeza porque no me tienes a tu lado. No te he dejado porque quisiera, sino porque las circunstancias no eran las mejores."_

Hubiera preferido mil veces seguir con la estúpida idea de que lo había abandonado para irse a jugar con otro corazón a aceptar el hecho de que se había ido como una certeza absoluta. Y no sólo de su lado, sino del de todos.

" _Voy a crecer, Nico. Sólo para estar a tu lado y ganarnos todo aquello que nos merecemos. Porque voy a regresar por ti, porque ni tú ni yo tenemos otro punto de retorno."_

¡Qué mala broma!

Crear expectativas sobre lo que se sabría de ella, para que a los pocos días contactaran con la madre, su querida y a escondidas suegra, a decirle que el automóvil de su esposo había sido hallado en medio de la carretera, ahogando entre aquellas aguas, sin conductor en su interior. Sin embargo, se temía lo peor, y un grupo de policía se encontraba en el territorio buscando en las profundidades.

" _Vamos a salir de las tinieblas, sólo para cegarnos hasta ser únicamente capaces de vernos el uno al otro. Porque ese es nuestro destino, reconocernos."_

Quería ser igual de débil que ella para desaparecer, pero había gente que tenía verdaderas expectativas de él. Pequeñas personitas que se alegraban de verlo regresar, volver a ese, su otro hogar, sólo para abrazar a sus hermanos. Y llenarlos de todo aquel amor maternal que únicamente él pudo gozar con plenitud.

" _Te amo, Nico, no lo olvides._

 _No me olvides._ _"_

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo, si su cuerpo era la evidencia?

¿Cómo podría olvidarla, si ella estaba en todo?

…

…

Era una suave y alegre tonada la que escupían las bocinas de su radio con aquella canción de _The avalanches_. Manejaba con tranquilidad, sin prisa alguna, pues su destino era casi imaginario. A mitad de la larga autopista detendría su auto, pondría las intermitentes, subiría todo el volumen y dejando la puerta abierta, tomaría el ramo de rosas de los asientos traseros y saldría. Después saltaría la valla y, tal como en los años anteriores, quitaría cada pétalo de rosa y haría un camino hasta llegar al agua. Ahí, sobre el líquido, esparciría las rosas que le faltaran.

La diferencia radicaba en la compañía, pues esa ocasión, después de 10 años, sería la primera en que haría el recorrido de la mano de alguien. Con mucho cuidado ayudó a su nueva acompañante a saltar la valla, a recorrer el camino de piedras y a tirar los pétalos a diestra y siniestra hasta llegar a la orilla. Ahí se sentó y le ayudó a sentarse.

Miró a la pequeña pelinegra de ojos amatistas y le sonrió.

– ¿Por qué estamos aquí, papá?

– Porque aquí es donde vive mi luna.

– ¡Mentiroso! La luna está en el cielo.

– Pero a veces se asoma por estas aguas y me deja amarla por unos instantes.

– Que raro eres, papá.

Él pelinegro rió con dificultad y abrazó a la pequeña de apenas 5 años, le revolvió el cabello y vio que fruncía ligeramente el ceño. De sus manos hizo caer las rosas restantes y las dejó flotar sobre el agua.

– Oye, ¿recuerdas por qué te llamas, Maki-chan?

– ¡Sí! –la pequeña alzó la voz y presumió una sonrisa chimuela–. ¡Porque soy lo que más amas en el mundo!

Nico le sonrió y cerró los ojos, únicamente para sentir como su hija le limpiaba las lágrimas que traicioneras siempre se le escapaban cada año, en ese lugar.

– Así es Maki-chan, eres lo que más amé y amo.

 **…**

 **…**

 **CANCIONES:**

 **The 1975 – If I Believe You**

 **The Avalanches – Since I Left You**

 **Broken Social Scene – Sweetest Kill**

 **…**

 **N/A:**

 **A veces pesa mucho el alma y el sentimiento…**

 **Ojalá puedan perdonarme.**

 **O mejor no.**


End file.
